Hidden Side of Wesker
by supremegreendragon
Summary: Right after entering the S.T.A.R.S. force, Chris falls hard for Wesker. But he doesn't realize there's a side to Wesker that's dangerous and possessive. Chris learns the hard way falling for a dream can end in a nightmare and Wesker is unwilling to let him go.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing

A/N: My very first RE fanfic. I just got into it after watching a Let's Play through and just like a yaoi fangirl decided this needed to happen. I apologize for any mistakes in advanced.

Also, despite the whole mansion incident being originally set in 1998, I wanted to have it at present day 2015, so I adjusted the years accordingly.

By the way, I intend to follow the rules properly and keep this strictly M rating, so any actual yaoi scene will either only be suggested or glossed over. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

His trademark sunglasses had more use than most people who knew him could ever assume. One advantage was that interest could cross his eyes without anyone noticing. Which was why he could keep a straight face as he read through the files and spotted a name that did spark some interest.

_Chris Redfield,_

_New member of S.T.A.R.S. Hired yesterday. Excellent marksman. Born May 7, 1990. Has difficulty with authority. Request to send him to Wesker's squad._

The "difficulty with authority" would turn most captains off but not Wesker. As a matter of fact, it excited him to think some young kid would try to question him constantly. Either Redfield would prove that he was as good with arguing as he was with gunslinging or Wesker would easily humiliate him and put him in his place. Either way, he needed a new member and he knew that this Redfield and Barry were friends.

He looked at the no one who gave him the files.

"Tell them that I would be glad to have a new member."

The intern nodded nervously, grabbed the papers and left the room. Wesker didn't know why he had that effect on newbies. Perhaps his fame had spread and now people assume he would shoot them in a second.

Not that he cared. He didn't need his charisma unless dealing with someone who was actually important. Soon, with Umbrella's help, Wesker wouldn't even need his charisma much either. Redfield would get into his squad just in time to witness that day.

xxx

Chris was shocked that Captain Wesker agreed to have him on his team so easily. He knew that his skills were impressive at such a young age but he also thought that with his past stubborn streak he wouldn't get anyone willing to be his captain. He even retired from the police force because he couldn't deal with his superiors, or rather, they couldn't deal with him.

Now the 23 year old was in his new locker, fiddling with a lock. He was sure he knew the code but so far he couldn't get the damn thing open. Just before he got frustrated, a hand came up by his and unlocked it before he could blink. Surprised, he noted the woman right by him. She was offering a pretty smile so he offered one back.

"I assumed that I was supposed to be the only one who knew the code to my own locker," he began.

"It's a bit easy for me to unlock things. That's mostly why I'm here. Jill Valentine."

"Chris Redfield," introduced the male, "You don't use your powers to steal, right?"

"I'm not going to invade your locker for no reason. I just thought you needed a hand. I heard a lot about you from Barry."

"Where is he?"

Jill was the first face he found in this office area. It was pretty sparse of people when he went back to the locker room. He thought he would at least encounter Wesker by now but it seemed like everyone was at lunch or something.

The Valentine lockpick motioned toward a door that Chris had seen before.

"Through that place is where we do our paperwork."

Chris cringed. Paperwork made him want to hurl more than him eating his own terrible cooking.

"And Barry's there now? He wasn't when I entered three minutes ago."

"We both just got back from lunch."

"So you guys _were_ at lunch."

Jill started walking so he followed. He managed to place his crap in his locker by now anyway.

"We weren't expecting you for a few hours anyway."

She opened the door and Chris got a chance to see Barry sitting by a computer. There was another guy in the room too. Barry's eyes sparkled when he saw his old coworker.

"Hey, Redfield," the gruff man stood up, "I know you'll like this place better than the Air Force."

"How are you so sure?" Chris couldn't help but ask. He looked questionably at the stranger, hoping to be introduced but Barry didn't noticed immediately.

"Well, try to talk back to Wesker like you did with Smith and you sure as hell won't be bored."

"Is he so scary?"

Before Barry could answer, the stranger spoke up.

"Nice to meet you, Redfield. I'm Enrico. I see you've already met Jill."

Chris managed a smile now that he could associate this face with a name. He turned to look at Jill for a quick second before looking back at him.

"She helped me get to my locker."

"She's the only one that can open the damn things. I need her help everyday," Enrico muttered.

Jill showed Chris his desk, where he would have to no doubt spend hours doing paperwork. He only hoped he would get enough action to pay for it. He sighed as he saw that he already had some things to fill out, mostly stupid tests they gave to every newbie.

"You're not scared, are you?" Jill asked.

"Of this," Chris motioned at the stacks of pages that could amount to an encyclopedia, "This doesn't have shit on the SAT."

"We took one of those tests during our time at the force too," Barry added, "I honestly don't know what the point of it is. Maybe just to give us something to do as a newbie."

"Incorrect, Barry," a new voice came into the picture.

Chris set down the papers when he saw the looming presence enter the room. He nearly felt his jaw go slack. The blonde man coming up to him was wearing shades yet they couldn't hide the deviously handsome face underneath there. Chris had a feeling that this man was used to turning heads every time he entered a room.

He couldn't tell for sure but he assumed the man was inspecting him very closely, as if he was a car buyer looking for the slightest flaw on the deal. Chris stood patiently and let himself be examined from head to toe.

Finally, the man decided to take off his shades, revealing dazzling green eyes that took Chris's breath away.

"Greetings, Mr. Redfield. You're early. I'm Albert Wesker."

The blonde brought out a hand and with as much cool as he could muster Chris took it. The shake was strong and firm as Chris had expected of the captain. Jill spoke up.

"There's not much to do right now other than survey the area."

The S.T.A.R.S. team was like an elite police force, so Chris would assume it was something similar to his first career when he was 17. People had gave him hell for being so young and cocksure of himself but he had a feeling that this attractive captain in front of him would appreciate him trying to rebel.

And yet Chris almost wanted to make this guy's job easy and just be a good, obedient soldier. Call him shallow but the handsome man already had an effect on him.

"So why don't you take him around, Jill?" Wesker suggested, "We'll stand by."

And it looked like Wesker was already trying to get rid of him anyway. Chris tried not to feel too dejected like a heartsick teenager.

xxx

"So it does get more entertaining, right?" Chris asked after an hour of driving by with nothing going on.

"That eager to get shot at?"

"If it will cure the boredom."

"Damn, you're just like a little kid," Jill said half humorlessly.

"I guess. A lot of people have told me that anyway."

Jill suddenly turned to look at him. Chris noted that she seemed serious all of the sudden, so he put down his coffee container before staring back.

"What?"

"You know that Wesker seemed to be really interested in you. But I can't help but think you're even more interested in him."

Chris nearly flushed in embarrassment. How was he that easy to read? Could everyone tell what he was thinking at the office earlier? Good God, could Wesker tell? Because if so, Chris could always pull out his gun and just shoot himself right now rather than be anymore humiliated.

His look of horror produced a giggle from his new partner.

"It's alright. Everyone thinks he's handsome. I'd totally date him if I didn't know he was gay."

"You're really that sure?" damn that hope that slipped through his voice!

"I have a hunch. I've lockedpicked his desk once or twice and found evidence at least."

Now, Chris was skeptical. He arched his dark eyebrows.

"And he didn't get onto you for that?"

"Of course he did," Jill exclaimed, suddenly excited, "The man gave me such hell that I never did it again. He's usually pretty cool headed but get him pissed and you'll feel ten inches tall. I couldn't even look him in the eye for days after that incident."

Chris laughed and hoped she wouldn't assume it was at her expense. He was just amazed that a handsome guy like Wesker could be so scary when mad, especially to this female cop that must knock out men twice her size for a living if the situation required it.

Fortunately, the woman realized that his laugh was out of an attempt at good humor. She shared a laugh with him.

"So, you probably have more of a chance than I do."

"Who said anything about chances? He's handsome but I'm not going to ask him to a date at the movies anytime soon," Chris laughed.

"And if he asked you out, what would you say?"

Her question was answered with a guilty and embarrassed silence. She shared a knowing look with her partner.

The tension for Chris was gracefully broken by the intercom. Jill answered it and Chris was taking back to his days as a cop.

"Valentine. Redfield. We just got a call about an armed man at the drug store by Elm street and Maine. 5'8. Caucasian. Wearing a baseball hat."

"On our way," Jill placed the speaker away.

It looked like he was going to get his action on the first day. Maybe Barry was right about Chris liking this job better. That was quick.

The sirens blared as they made their way quickly to said store. Walgreens of all things. Who was holding up a Walgreens? Chris and Jill got out and found that the phone call was no fib. A man with a shaky hold had a barrette he was pointing at them. He told himself he shouldn't be excited and seeing the scared faces of innocents helped convince him of that just a tad easier, but he still couldn't help but feel this was what he wanted.

Probably out of the mentality of being a S.T.A.R.S. member longer, Jill made it so that she was inbetween Chris and the armed man. Chris could already guess now why the man chose to rob Walgreens. The man looked like he was utterly mad and nothing short of expensive pills would take care of the voices that must have been in his head.

"Stop!" the man said, trying to sound commanding but failing miserably.

"Drop your weapon," Jill ordered with a much more convincing tone.

"I'll shoot."

Chris decided to speak up after this threat.

"Please drop your weapon. Come quietly." Despite common belief people get from movies that tactic actually did work on occasion.

But it seemed like the crazed man wasn't going to do as Chris suggested. He was more concerned with Jill since she was not only closer but closing the distance.

"Back off, bitch! I'll shoot!"

"Please drop your-" before Chris could repeat his request civilly, a shot fired.

Screams ignited from some of the crowd while Jill had her arm around the thug's throat. Chris knew that though she had been fast, she didn't dodge in time to be completely unharmed. There was a bit of blood oozing out her shoulder but it didn't look like anything serious.

He went and helped, pinning him down while Jill inspected herself. She took exactly three seconds before coming to the conclusion that she was okay and reported this over the intercom.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked after Wesker's voice assured the two they were on the way.

'Nothing I can't handle. It's Wesker I'm worried about."

The convict had stopped struggling at this point, making it easier for Chris to speak normally. He tried to ignore the witnesses staring.

"Why?"

His question was answered a bit later. When the reinforcements came and everyone was away from sight of the public, Wesker freaked out. He demanded Barry to take Jill to the hospital immediately. Chris now felt small, just like Jill said, when Wesker glared at him for a short second.

Chris knew Jill getting hurt was his fault. And Wesker knew that too. The action that Chris wanted so much turned to a disaster already because his partner got hurt. Chris waited long after his shift was over at the hospital.

Wesker had glared at him. Jill was hurt. That was one hell of a first day. He must have fallen asleep on the chair at the waiting room because the last time he looked at the clock it was five and when he reopened them three hours had passed.

He stretched his arms and went up the desk. The lady by him was middle aged and a tad overweight.

"Will Jill Valentine be able to be seen soon?"

The woman looked at him. She picked up the phone to talk to the doctors.

"They finished stitching her up. She's awake now if you want to see her."

The woman told him the room number and he left with a quick thank-you. He was at the door before it opened by itself and revealed Jill standing strong.

"What-"

Jill walked out of the room like nothing was wrong, pulling up her jacket in the process.

"Hey Chris. I didn't know you were here. I'm going to convince them to let me check out."

"You were shot at."

"I have like, two stitches. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal," Chris repeated like it might be easier for him to believe if he did so.

Jill turned to him, giving him such a glance that he shut up.

"Like you wouldn't do the same thing in my position."

"Wesker was really worried."

"I know. But now he's worried everyone for a simple scratch."

It was true, now that Chris thought of it, that although he had been concerned for Jill he wasn't completely worried until Wesker got upset. Getting shot was always to be expected but Chris could tell by what he saw yesterday that the bullet merely scrapped her.

"He was really upset. What will he say if you just waltz in the office like nobody's business?" Chris asked.

Jill smiled when she realized that he wasn't going to use force to stop her.

"I guess we'll find out."

The hospital even agreed it was okay for her to leave but whether because they thought she would be fine or they were intimidated by her was unclear to Chris. They made their way to the office via Chris's truck.

Reaction was immediate upon entering the office. Barry was drinking his early morning coffee that he set down. Enrico and another person turned to stare at the two newcomers and Wesker jumped out of his seat.

"What are you doing?" he sounded upset though oddly not surprised.

"You knew I'd be here," Jill said with a wave.

"I was hoping Redfield would deter you."

That shook Chris to the core as he looked as his captain. Wesker kept his focus on Jill and wasn't looking in his direction. Out of all the superiors Chris had disappointed, Wesker was the only one that made him feel like a complete failure.

Jill sat on her desk.

"Barry couldn't keep me out. Much less a newbie."

Chris wanted to speak up. Something kept him silent, though. He knew this wasn't anything about him, much less a personal attack on his part. Still, the fact that he disappointed Wesker hurt more than it should.

"Coming in the day after you got shot. Honestly woman. Well, if you're going to be that way then do some work on the incident yesterday. We have quite a bit to fill out now that that asshole decided to set up a heist at a pharmacy. Redfield, I believe you have some testing to do."

"Sir," Chris stated with a straight face, making sure not to betray any emotion. He went to his desk.

The testing part was only a bit of a challenge. The questioning was nothing compared to having a gun aimed your direction. But the chore was time consuming and the hours ticked by without Chris making so much as a dent. He got up from his chair only to use the toilet or get a drink but otherwise stayed in place. He didn't even dare to speak to the others. Jill wouldn't have gotten shot if he had done something different. Anything different.

A hand on his shoulder pulled his mind out of testing mode. Barry smiled at him. At least he didn't make him feel like a failure.

"Hey. Want to have lunch?"

Chris noticed that Jill and Enrico were still working and Wesker was gone. It felt easier to breathe knowing this, so Chris stood up to face his friend at eye level.

"Sure. I didn't bring my own so I'm going to head to that Sonic close by."

"That was exactly where I was headed too. Let's take my car."

Chris smiled, feeling better than he had since yesterday. Barry and he were waiting on their order when Barry decided to mention the ordeal.

"Look, we all knew that Jill was going to be here anyway. That's why we didn't bother to show up at the hospital. Don't let the captain's words get to you."

Dammit, why was he so easy to read? Chris must have had writing on his heads that wrote out his thoughts or some shit for everyone to know exactly what was going on in his mind.

"But he is right. I could've tried to stop her, I guess."

"Knowing it wouldn't get anywhere," Barry shook his head, "He's only giving you hell to toughen you up. And don't tell Jill I said this but Wesker hates seeing women get shot. I think he finds it as much of a sin as shooting a kid."

"He hates it more than seeing a man get shot then?"

"As much as this sounds impoliticly correct, I think so. Of course, he's worried when other people get shot too. When Enrico got a bullet wound he was pissed off at the shooter. But it always seemed that seeing Jill get shot grated on his nerves just a tad more. Maybe he has a thing for her?"

Then Jill would've been wrong about Wesker's sexuality. Maybe he liked her and she didn't realize this at all. It was possible. Chris didn't think Jill would lie to him about Wesker's sexuality, so she must have misunderstood whatever she found locked away in his desk.

And why would Jill tell her theory to him before telling Barry? It's obvious his friend had no inkling that Wesker might be gay. Was she trying to give him hope?

They got their food and started eating.

"I guess I can understand," Chris said at least inbetween bites of his fries, "It's probably in guys' nature to worry a little more about women."

"Maybe. At any rate, don't let Wesker said get you upset. How's the testing coming along?"

"Nowhere near done," Chris sighed.

"It's a lot. You probably won't finish it all today anyway. I still have the impression that test is only to give newbies shit to do."

"The captain seems to disagree with you there."

"He's supposed to. He's the captain."

They finished the rest of their meal quickly and got back to the office in record time. Wesker was there by the time they got back but the captain didn't glance at them when they entered. Chris had an uneasy feeling about facing him and he didn't dare to say anything. He saw that Jill was still working diligently away at her table.

There was so much else he wanted to do besides go back to that damn test but it couldn't be avoided. With great reluctance, Chris went back. Maybe he could count this as punishment for letting Jill get hurt.

The hours ticked by before Barry informed him that it was time to go. Chris pulled away from his work and followed his friend to the locker room.

"Uh oh," he said out loud to no one in particular.

His cell phone had been in the locker since yesterday. Chris must have been in such a hurry to get to the hospital that he forgot it. He already knew why it was beeping. One look confirmed it: twenty-one missed calls. Oh boy.

"Hey Claire," he said once he called back.

"Chris! What the hell man. You said you were going to call after work. I thought you went in yesterday. What took so damn long?"

"Sorry, Claire. I got held up. We had to deal with a perp on my first day and one of my new partners was sent to the ER. Just a scratch but we were all still worried about her. How's school?"

His little sister paused for a moment, though her nagging and worry made Chris wondered if she thought she was the elder sibling sometimes.

"It's fine. What happened to your partner?"

"The man was armed and he didn't fight fair. But is it okay if we don't talk about it? I think this is all my fault."

"Oh…okay. Just don't go moping and feeling bad for yourself and eating a tub of ice cream when you get home, okay?"

"I only did that once," he laughed and the rest of the conversation was pleasant. The phone ended when Chris realized that the rest of his coworkers must have already left. Even Jill. He was hoping to talk to her just to get in one last reassurance that she was going to be okay.

He put his phone away and nearly jumped up when a voice suddenly spoke.

"Redfield."

He turned around with wide eyes to see that his captain had appeared out of nowhere and was now right behind him. How did he manage to do that without Chris noticing? He never known anyone with that much stealth before.

The man's expression was unreadable and the shades made it especially hard for Chris to tell what his captain was thinking. He straightened his stance to greet his commanding officer.

"Sir," he responded dutifully.

"We're off duty, Redfield. No need for formality now. Call me Wesker."

Going on a name basis, even if it was his last name, seemed too personal for Chris. But he was happy to hear it.

"Yes, Wesker. I was just getting ready to leave," he still felt terrible about Jill.

"If you don't mind me asking, who were you talking to just now?"

"My sister, Claire."

Was it his imagination or did Wesker seemed…relieved at the mention of the word sister? Chris pulled out the rest of his things.

"She worries a lot and I told her I would call after my first day. She got pissed when I forgot."

"How's the testing going?"

Chris decided to answer honestly.

"Long and boring."

"At least there's no risk of you getting shot."

That killed the mood immediately. Wesker had the incredible ability to make him feel like a terrible man with just that remark. Any other person could blatantly accuse him of something and Chris wouldn't care what he thought.

Maybe Chris was even more shallow of a person than he realized?

"What happened yesterday-" Chris was about to take all the blame when Wesker interrupted him.

"Was an unfortunate accident. There was nothing you could've done."

Did that mean that Wesker no longer blamed him? Chris still believed that if he had done something else, maybe if he was the one inbetween Jill and the shooter, then this wouldn't have happened.

Wesker noted that Chris didn't seem to agree with him.

"Hey. You shouldn't blame yourself. I was just pissed that some loser decided to shoot Jill is all."

Chris nodded silently because he couldn't trust his voice. When a silence came forward, he decided to break it anyway.

"I'm still sorry about what happened, Wesker."

"We all are. But we all know that we are all at risk doing this job. And we can't protect everyone all the time."

Was that advice for Chris or was Wesker trying to convince himself this? When Chris looked at his captain, he saw a man so worried for his crew that he would do anything to protect them. He must be extra protective of Jill, if what Barry had told Chris was true.

"I understand, sir," Chris said, forgetting about Wesker's preferred title after hours, "I'll see you tomorrow then. And hopefully get that testing done."

"Eager to leave?"

The sudden question took Chris aback. He was unsure of how to respond and it took him a second to recover.

"Well I-"

Wesker chuckled with a reassuring hand on Chris's shoulder.

"I'm just messing with you, Redfield. It's past time to leave anyway. You better hurry home before your girlfriend starts worrying about you next."

This produced a half smile from Chris.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"I see," Wesker paused, "Boyfriend then?"

Chris shook his head.

"That's closer to my area but I don't have a boyfriend either. I'm still single."

Now Wesker was staring at him in utter disbelief. It was as if Chris was trying to sell him electric wash cloths.

"A good looking man like you is still single? How can that be?"

The tone sounded serious, like no flattery was intended but Wesker was instead saying exactly what he thought. Chris felt his face flush red as this fine specimen complimented him this way. Now his half smile evolved into a wide spread grin.

"Been too busy with work to find the time to date. But thanks for the compliment."

Wesker nodded. He withdrew his hand and backed away in order to give Chris room to leave.

"You'll find someone special soon. And I'm sorry you had such a shaky first day on the job. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks."

Chris hated to leave because he wanted to continue talking to Wesker but he knew that he had been dismissed. Wesker seemed like he was going to stay behind at the office and although he was curious, Chris didn't bother to ask why.

He was on his way out the door when Wesker suddenly called out.

"Redfield."

Chris turned to his captain's direction and was shocked to see that Wesker seemed almost nervous. About what, he couldn't fathom. Rumors about Wesker's bravery in the face of danger were plentiful so the idea that he even knew how to look nervous sent Chris over the edge.

It also made him look kind of cute. Bad thoughts, Chris. Bad thoughts. The big scary captain would not want his crew to think of him as cute.

What came out of Wesker's mouth surprised Chris more than the look of anxiety on his face.

"Don't go running after dates too quickly."

Before Chris could ask what Wesker was getting at, the blonde haired man left the room.

xxx

Wesker wanted to bang his own head opened. What the hell happened in that locker room? He was ready to either ask Redfield out or let him go so that this weird stirring in his chest would go away but he didn't think that he would make a total fool of himself.

When he saw Redfield's face, he immediately felt infatuated with the cute boyish face. And seeing Redfield's not too subtle appreciative glances his direction made Wesker's heart swell up in joy. He had figured out yesterday that he wanted Redfield to himself but was then faced with a problem. Risking himself getting attached to one of his members he was going to have killed was no good, especially when Umbrella was almost ready to get some battle results.

So Wesker decided to either have a casual fling with Redfield or send him off to someone else. Because as long as Redfield was on the market, Wesker would want to make a purchase. After finding out Redfield was single, he decided to go with plan B and advise the boy to find himself a lover.

Yet something happened in those few seconds that Redfield started walking away from him. Wesker felt his heart ache and burn in anger simultaneously as he thought about someone else fucking the young cadet. If he didn't claim Redfield, someone else would share his bed. Someone else would kiss those lips. And Wesker felt unusually angry at the idea. So much so that he actually contradicted himself in front of the newbie.

He wasn't surprised when Chris looked at him in shock. He was happy that the newbie left without questioning him further. Wesker was now in the office alone, instinctively looking in the direction of Chris's desk.

Tomorrow he would redeem himself. Wesker wasn't used to looking like an idiot since he was always able to keep up his image before Redfield came. Wesker had no trouble acting like the angry and caring captain toward Jill's injury yet the moment Wesker was alone with Redfield, he fucked everything up. How did that happen?

But regrets solved nothing so he shook his head of anymore unwanted thoughts. It was obvious that Redfield was interested, so he would ask him out tomorrow. Hopefully by tomorrow night Redfield would help him out with that nagging problem he had inside his trousers.


	2. Chapter 2

To answer a question by a comment. The Let's Player's username is agentjr. I like this one because he doesn't rely on facecam and his jokes always make me laugh.

Thanks to all who have been reading. I tried extra hard to make this chapter as good as it can be. I hope you enjoy it alright.

* * *

"Hey Jill. How are you feeling?"

The woman in question turned to her new friend. Chris was putting on his work jacket when she came in, rubbing her shoulder that must've hurt like hell. She withdrew her hand in favor of a wave and a smile.

"It's healing already. I should get these damn ugly stitches off in no time."

Enrico was also in the locker room. He was standing on the alert with a flyswatter in hand, desperately trying to vanquish his annoying menace. Chris had to hold in his laughter as he failed to get the thing for the twentieth time that morning.

Enrico, thankfully, didn't noticed the amused look on Chris's face since he was facing Jill.

"You better let the captain hear that," said Enrico, "Otherwise, his hair will turn grey worrying about you."

Perhaps her shoulder really was healing. It didn't seem to bother her as much as yesterday. Chris had looked in her direction several times and noticed her discomfort. Jill shook her head sadly.

"I swear, he acts like our father half the time. Even though he's only 36," Jill exclaimed to Chris.

Chris said, "So Barry had an interesting theory. He said that the captain might have a crush on you."

Barry told him not to mention the fact that Wesker hated women getting shot. But he assumed this topic was free to mention. Jill took in this information with a skeptic look on her face.

"I don't think so. I'm not sure I'm his type."

"Then when are you going to date me?" Enrico joked.

"Aren't you married, mister?"

They laughed until Wesker came in, looking a bit impatient.

"You're not getting paid to talk while changing clothes. Tons of paperwork to do, especially for you, Redfield."

Oh God just hearing the word made Chris want to cringe. While he and the others followed Wesker to the office, Chris thought about yesterday's odd encounter. The last thing that Wesker said still puzzled him. _Don't go after dates too quickly_. What did he mean by that? And why would he say something like that right after assuring Chris that he would get a lover soon?

Maybe he really did feel like a father figure to everyone and was worried about Chris rushing into a relationship. Wesker was only in his thirties and yet, as Chris had already seen, the captain acted very paternal toward his staff. Crap. Chris definitely couldn't get together with a guy that acted like a second father to him.

Well, not that Wesker showed much interest anyway. Chris realized he was just going to have to let it go and feel satisfied that he could look at Wesker's face.

He was almost done by the time Barry informed him their shift was over. While no one was looking, Chris stuffed the few remaining test papers into his pocket. He couldn't stand to spend another day on this stupid testing, so he would finish it tonight and breathe a sigh of relief. As long as he was clocked out, no one would care.

As he walked toward his locker, he felt a sturdy hand touch his shoulder. Attached to it was Wesker and his shades were gone, giving Chris free reign to gaze into those emerald orbs.

"You're the last to leave again, Redfield," he said it like nothing more than a comment.

"I assume you were the last to leave yesterday," Chris responded easily.

A wide smile came through the blonde's lips and Chris all but melted at the sight.

"Since we're the last to leave, would you like to go get a drink? It would be good to know more about you, being the newest member of our team."

Was he asking him out? No. No, Chris didn't dare to think of that as a possibility. He didn't want to get his hopes up in case this was nothing more than a proposal for friendship.

"Sure. I'd love to. Where do you normally go?"

"A place down Ashland road called Frontier. You heard of it?"

Chris dumbly shook his head. Wesker's smile broadened, revealing shiny white teeth. For a short second, Chris imagined what it would be like to feel those teeth softly nibbling his lips. Bad thoughts again, Chris. When would he ever learn?

While he knew where Ashland road was, he wasn't sure where to find this bar that Wesker mentioned. When he was working with the police, he was in a different town altogether but he didn't know every nook and crannie of Raccoon City just yet. He would have to get on memorizing the areas before he was in charge of surveying the town by himself.

"Where is Frontier exactly? Is it somewhere downtown? I don't usually go out there too much."

"I'll drive."

Chris wasn't sure he understood. Wesker wanted to drive him? But then that would inconvenience him because they would have to drive back so that Chris could get into his truck. He wasn't opposed to receiving small favors but he didn't feel comfortable asking that with a captain he was just only becoming friends with.

He gave a thankful smile in order to decline with grace.

"That's okay. I'm fine with driving there as long as I know the address. Or in any case, I can always follow you."

Was it just his imagination or did Wesker's smile…somewhat lessened? He couldn't tell for the smile was back in place before he was sure of the sudden change or not.

"Don't worry about it, Redfield. I would be more than happy to drive you. It will give us a chance to talk while we're going over there."

Well, Chris couldn't argue with that. The more time he could spend with handsome Albert Wesker, the better.

"Okay. Thanks a lot."

The two found themselves at a bar suggested by Wesker, one that Chris wouldn't ever go by himself. It was one of those high-class looking ones. Every inch was spotless and decorated with a modern theme. Lights filled the area and there was a dance spot to the left.

Once Chris saw the prices on the menu, he knew this really was a high-class deal. Did Wesker think he was loaded or something? Come to think of it, he didn't realize Wesker himself had this much money to burn on booze.

The bartender came by, looking so preen that not a hair was out of place.

"What would you gentlemen like?"

"A Manhattan for me," Wesker told him.

The waiter looked in Chris's direction, so he ordered a simple beer. At least he could pay for that without having a dent on his next grocery budget. As the bartender went to fix the orders, Wesker turned his direction.

"You seem nervous."

"I'm not use to this place, I guess," Chris admitted, feeling a bit childish.

"What movies do you like?"

"I don't know. Anything horror, I guess."

There was a spark of interest in Wesker's eyes. Damn, was that look ever gorgeous. The way those green eyes gleamed like that made Chris want to jump him right there.

"I see," Wesker stated, "You mean like…zombie movies?"

Chris couldn't prevent a chuckle this time. It was odd that this struck his funny bone more than seeing Enrico try in vain to squash a fly.

"Not really. I guess I like more realistic horror. Things that can actually happen, you know? Like a serial murderer."

A sudden knowing silence came through Wesker as he gave a look like he had a little secret he wasn't sharing.

"Really? So no ghost stories at all?"

"It's hard to get too scared with fantasy."

"Most fear comes out of fantasy. But then, do you get scared when you see a realistic horror movie?"

The bartender had at this point placed their drinks in front of them. Chris took a sip. The beer was the smoothest he had ever drank and the taste was good too. It was way better than that Keystone crap he sometimes got if it was on sale. The only reason he ever purchased it was for a cheap way to let loose.

"Sometimes. Though not very often anymore," he answered after taking a second to savor his expensive beer.

"You must get too used to it with the job you have."

"Probably. It's a shame. I use to love getting scared but nothing scares me so much anymore."

Though that wasn't entirely true. He did worry about his sister getting hurt but nothing about that kind of fear was particularly fun. He enjoyed the adrenaline pumping excitement he used to get watching movies with someone being chased by a crazed pursuer.

Wesker took a sip of his own drink before venturing forth with an odd question.

"Say they were real. Would you be scared of them then?"

"Sorry? Say what was real?" Chris asked.

"Zombies," now Wesker had his full attention, "Say you look at someone who was supposed to be dead right in their lifeless eyes. They look human enough save for torn skin. You knew this was an innocent human at one point. They might've even been your friend. But now all they want to do is tear your flesh from your bones with their teeth. Would you be scared to shoot?"

Chris had no idea that his captain had such an interest in the undead theories. Hopefully Wesker wasn't waiting around for the zombie apocalypse or something. Chris had met many interesting characters that were convinced the day was soon to come. He ridiculed them but he couldn't ridicule Wesker.

"I have never thought of it before," he said honestly.

"Well. I guess it is just a fantasy. I was hoping to see if I could scare you."

"Why?"

"So I could laugh about it at your expense."

"Ha ha," Chris said dryly but with good humor.

They continued to talk and Chris learned that Wesker had very strong view points about capitalism. Which was fine considering Chris wasn't planning on going communist anytime soon. Wesker also liked cake but judging from his physique he probably didn't treat himself to it too often.

Once they finished, Chris was surprised when Wesker told the bartender he was purchasing both drinks. He went in to intervene.

"You really don't-" But Wesker cut him off before he could go further.

"I insist, Redfield. I was hoping to count this as our first date."

Shock first then his face flushed like a red tomato. _Red_field indeed.

"Wha-what?" he asked in surprise.

Wesker chuckled.

"Sorry. I thought you knew that I was asking you out but as we talked I realized you thought something different."

Chris looked down in shame. Anything to prevent Wesker from seeing him blush like a goddamn virgin about to get his first kiss.

"I…uh…"

"I understand if you're not interested. Don't worry if you're not-"

"But I am interested," Chris interrupted suddenly, producing a wide grin on Wesker's face. Chris managed to gather the courage to look at his captain but his blush was still intact.

Wesker wanted to plow him right then and there. He was afraid that if he kissed him at this bar, he wouldn't have an ounce of control left.

Wesker stood up and Chris followed his example. The blonde captain made sure he had on his best smile.

"Why don't we discuss this at my place in more detail?" he asked suggestively and Chris felt his pants tighten.

Wheras Chris still lived in an apartment complex, Wesker had himself an actual house, one relatively big for a single man. Chris would find there are two bedrooms in which one must be used for a guest room. Wesker served up some coffee and the two commenced chatting on the couch.

"You watch a lot of movies yourself?" Chris asked, motioning his head toward the 42" plasma screen tv that looked so new Chris doubted it was put much to use. The books on the shelves, in great contrast, looked a bit worn.

"I don't get as excited watching over the top CGI as I do reading Jules Verne's works," the man stated.

"Nerd," Chris joked with a crack of a smile.

Wesker stared at his mouth and Chris wondered if he had something on his face. Before he could ask, Wesker pulled his lips onto his, tenderly at first until Chris returned the kiss with full force. The blonde's tongue sought entrance, which Chris granted. When Chris tried to prod his own tongue into his captain's mouth, he was surprised to see Wesker fighting back.

Chris smirked as he wrapped his arm around the older man. So it was a fight he wanted then.

Wesker and he toppled over each other throughout the kiss like lions trying to pin their friends down playfully. In the end, Wesker came out on top with Chris plowed into the cushions and Wesker had leverage to enter his tongue in once more.

Not that Chris was complaining or anything. Oh hell no.

They withdrew only for a bit of air. Wesker gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Could've asked to kiss you first before I just-" he was cut off by Chris forcefully resuming what they had started. Both their appendages were hardening, that much was apparent to the other man since they could both feel the other's need.

Chris soon found out that Wesker wasn't going to let him have much control. At least not without a fight. Not that it mattered much, as long as Chris had Wesker. They had just started making out and already this man's scent was becoming a drug while it filled his senses.

His hand come up to the back of Wesker's neck, rubbing at the locks of blonde hair. He stared directly at the shades, wondering if Wesker had his eyes closed or not. All this hiding was getting annoying. Chris pulled away (was that a moan from Wesker?) in order to take the offending lenses off. Wesker let him do so without a fight and Chris saw green eyes peering down at him lovingly and lustfully. Wesker pinched Chris's side.

"What's that for?" Chris chuckled. Why did he have the urge to nuzzle this man?

"You should know better than to undress a man on the first date. Where is your dignity?" joked the captain.

"Sorry. I could've sworn sunglasses didn't count."

"They do. I feel so naked without them."

Chris smirked, "Then I guess I'm such a slut."

Wesker kissed his brow.

"Mine. You're mine," he said reassuringly.

God, yes. Chris got to hear those words of love and possession from the sweetest and hottest man ever. He was about to open his mouth in order to proclaim that Wesker was his as well when the captain sealed his lips shut once again as the kissing continued.

Chris didn't know how long they went on like that, only that he wished the night would've lasted ten times longer.

xxx

He gently pulled his mind out of sleep, registering the feel of his captain's body intertwined with his. Last night was the most incredible experience of his life. Wesker was just as impressive naked as he was with clothes.

The man had been gentle but Chris still felt a little sore. He wouldn't dare tell that to Wesker though. Seconds after he woke up, Wesker's alarm began signaling that it was time to start the day. Chris wanted to stay there for a while longer but Wesker was waking up.

Green eyes focused on him. That beautiful smile came back in full swing.

"Morning there."

Chris kissed Wesker's brow, a loving return from when the older did that the first time. It was also a pleasant thank-you.

"Morning," Chris greeted back, "I guess we got to get ready for work."

"We can spare five minutes to just lay around and talk," proposed Wesker with a soft voice.

"Last time we decided to just 'talk' we did more lying around."

"True. But maybe that's why I proposed it?"

Chris reluctantly pulled out of the embrace, not missing the way Wesker flinched from the withdrawal.

"We have to get ready, otherwise we won't look our best for the team."

The captain and he got out of bed and faced each other. Chris was completely naked but Wesker had boxers at the very least. Wesker's shades were laying on the nightstand by the bed.

"Best for our team? By wearing the same clothes two days in a row?"

Chris didn't have a spare of clothing since he never imagined he would be spending the night with Wesker.

"They'll live. Besides, it will be hidden underneath my uniform anyway."

"As captain, I must insist you try harder to look your best. That requires a clean and fresh shirt, soldier."

"And what do you suggest?"

Wesker went over to his drawer and pulled out a white dress shirt and some linen black pants. He took a moment to inspect it.

"These may be a bit big but they'll have to do."

Chris blinked.

"You want to lend me your clothes?"

Wesker just had to look at him in order to give him his answer. Chris nodded his consent. He felt just a tad awkward about this idea but he knew that Wesker had a point.

"Well, can I use your shower?" Chris asked.

"Only if I can join you."

There was that possessive tone again. Chris felt like kissing this man senseless all over again. They definitely wouldn't be having any lack of spice in this newfound relationship.

xxx

Work passed by uneventfully. Jill seems to be doing better all the time, much to Chris's relief. Not once did she rub her shoulder or anything. At least, not while Chris was watching her.

He had forgotten about stuffing the rest of the test in his pockets but he was able to come up with an easy lie about misplacing them. Thankfully, Wesker had him scout with Enrico instead. It was a much needed break from all that paperwork and Chris knew he would be able to finish by tomorrow.

Now everyone was gone except Wesker and him. They were certainly making a habit of this, weren't they? Chris could probably take this time to do some grocery shopping since his pantry was running a bit low.

"Redfield," Wesker's arms came up behind him and wrapped around his torso. Wesker kissed and Chris leaned his head in to kiss back.

"Got to go do some errands," Chris informed once he pulled away. His head was only brought back to Wesker's lips again by a firm hand. The next time it was Wesker who decided to end it.

"I know what you did yesterday," he whispered sourly.

Chris frowned. What was with that tone? Was Wesker…angry? The captain's expression was pretty much unreadable.

"What?"

"You tried to take your work with you. Don't you know that's against the rules?" now a bit of playfulness leaked out. It caused Chris to smile.

"Oops. I guess you found me out."

"You should be punished."

"What are you going to do?"

Wesker pulled him to his own chair, placing Chris on top of his lap. Chris was by no means a small man. He even thought he might've weighed more than Wesker did actually. But it seemed that the captain had no trouble with him on his lap, if his satisfied smirk was any indication.

Chris felt a bit embarrassed that he was being held so easily. Hundreds of hours of weightlifting and Chris apparently weighed no more than a cat. He peered down and saw his reflection in the captain's shades.

"I guess I can always spank you."

Oh, hello there erection. Fancy seeing you again. Chris only had occasional fantasies and very rarely did he thought about something like that. It was like a BDSM level of sexuality that excited him more than he thought it would. Maybe it was just because Wesker was the one who suggested it?

Although Wesker was smiling, Chris wondered if he was actually being serious. Even if he was, did he have the gumption to spank him in the office that they worked at? Chris decided to test the waters.

"I was hoping you wanted to be my boyfriend. Not my father."

"I could be a fatherly boyfriend," Wesker suggested with a sly smile, "Besides, you need to be punished by somebody and I deem myself the only person strong enough to have an impact."

"So you really want to?" Chris asked.

"I need to."

There it was. Wesker was serious about this idea and Chris found himself willing to indulge him. He tried to ignore his pressing need underneath his pants, if at least to look like he was more collected than he actually was.

He allowed Wesker to pull him down until he was lying face down over his lap. Chris heard the loud smack before he felt it and once he realized how much force was in it, he yelped.

"Are you okay?" Wesker asked.

He must've been worried about overdoing it. Chris found that sweet. A man sweet enough to care yet spicy enough to want to perform these fantasies made for a perfect partner in Chris's book. The younger man shifted his weight in an attempt to get comfortable.

"I'm okay. Keep going. I need punishment, remember?" he said saucily.

"You're going to regret that tone of voice mister," the concern was gone now, replaced by an equally lust-filled voice.

Chris was about to retort when another, harder slap came upon his rear. Damn, could Wesker really hit. Why Chris was surprised, he wasn't sure. He was the captain of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team.

It wasn't so much that he minded the pain as it was that the pain was only worsening his problem. He was certain that Wesker could feel his boner pressing against his thigh, a fact that the captain gracefully kept to himself. After ten hard slaps, the hand pressed on Chris's head.

"Feel better?"

"Yes," Chris whispered while licking his dry lips.

"You're already getting hard?" Wesker asked teasingly.

"Like you can't feel it."

Out of all the relationships Chris has had, being with Wesker had been the most passionate experience of his life. Barely 24 hours after they became official and they ended up having sex twice, once being on the captain's table. Wesker thankfully locked the area so no one would accidentally walk in on them.

Chris was pulling up his pants when he remembered something. Claire had talked about having a dinner celebration sometime after his first day with S.T.A.R.S. She was probably waiting for him to call and tell her his schedule so that they could work it in.

His ass was still stinging a bit from the so-called 'punishment' that he ended up enjoying too much. Wesker was putting on his shirt when he noted Chris taking out his phone.

"Who're you calling?" he asked.

Did the tone of which he asked sound sort of…harsh? Chris mentally shook his head. He must have been imagining things. No reason to feel uneasy from a simple question. It wasn't like Wesker was glaring at him or anything.

But he was frowning ever so slightly. Chris shrugged it off. Wesker might be thinking of something else that was making him unhappy.

"My sis. I told her I would call her. We were going to make plans for dinner."

"Dinner with your sister?" it seemed to sound strange to Wesker.

"We've always been a lot more like friends than siblings," Chris tried to explain, "And she wanted to celebrate my getting into the force."

"Can your boyfriend come along too?"

Chris smiled at this. The frown lessened on Wesker's face when he saw this.

"Sure, Wesker. She'll be thrilled to meet you. But she'll try to tease us both a bit. She did that with everyone I dated."

He missed the sour look on Wesker's face as he quickly turned his attention on his cell phone. It was a cheap Razor whose paint had a few scratches on it. Redfield was never an incredibly rich man to begin with but anyone who saw this piece of shit of a phone would laugh.

"Hey Claire. I'm calling about the dinner you promised me. How's your schedule looking?"

"Oh, Chris! Let's splurge tonight and go to Applebee's! You free?"

Yeah. Claire wasn't exactly a billionaire herself. They both grew up poorly and although they both have great jobs, neither could seem to hold onto much money for long. The reason for that was something Chris didn't want to think about right now. He forced a smile and brought himself back into a chipper mood.

"Of course. Both me and my boyfriend."

"You joking?"

"Nope. We work together and had a date last night. Now we're together."

He heard his sister whistle to show she was impressed.

"One date and you're already a thing? That sounds serious."

Chris looked up at Wesker and felt his face heat up. Wesker smiled a bit too widely and kissed his forehead.

"I need to make a quick call myself, so I'll be in the other room," his captain whispered to him.

Chris nodded. It seemed that Claire heard the hushed tone.

"Was that him?" she asked giddily.

Wesker was now out of the room, so Chris was free to gush without being embarrassed. Was he a man in his twenties or a teenage girl? Oh well.

"Yes. He's actually the captain too."

Claire gasped, "The captain? You managed to get fresh with the captain?"

"Believe it or not, he got fresh with me."

With vigor, Chris explained how it was Wesker who asked him out. He told her how he paid for his expensive beer at this high-dollar bar and how he drove him to his house.

Claire was silent as she listened to him.

"Well," she said at last, "It seems that he's ready to take you away and keep you to himself."

There was a hint of concern in her voice. Chris took a second to wonder why, then when he came up with an answer, he decided to offer some reassurance.

"It's not like he's a creep that's going to lock me inside and rape me every night, Claire. Sure, he's passionate but also a really cool guy. He cares about everyone on the team like family. You should have seen the hell he raised after Jill got shot."

"I guess. I just want you to be happy and I hope this guy isn't too good to be true."

"Oh, come on, Claire. You're acting like he's going to go all Mr. Hyde on me. The only people who should be worried about him are crooks."

xxx

Umbrella decided on a location to have the experiment. One of their mansions in which they did a lot of research would be perfect. Those scientists would have to sacrifice their lives for the greater good but Wesker didn't give a rat's ass for them.

What concerned him was Chris. As hard as it was for him to believe, he was already too attached to the boy to ever want to let him go. Since he was so favorable in Umbrella's eyes, he could always have it so that Chris would be spared. Maybe not take him to the mansion at all? That would be ideal.

Of course, that would mean that Chris would find out about the set-up and the nature of Wesker's true character. It was highly likely that he would be disgusted with him. He might not want anything to do with Wesker.

He might even oppose Wesker himself. Wesker let out a laugh. By that time, he would be a god. Chris wouldn't be able to do anything to him.

Wesker then frowned. Chris would want to leave, though. **He would want to leave!** And Wesker couldn't-wouldn't- have that kind of behavior from his subordinate. Chris would defy him and probably try to find another pair of arms to have comfort in. Wesker would tear off anyone's arms that embraced Redfield.

It couldn't be helped. When the day came, there would be a lot of mess to clean up. Chris would not make it easy for Wesker to keep them together. Wesker figured he would just enjoy the small amount of time when Chris stayed oblivious to his plans, then he would deal with whatever followed when the time came.

Wesker wanted Chris to be on his side forever and if he had to force Redfield to do it, well Wesker did worse in his life. Chris would just have to realize that leaving wasn't an option. Wesker only hoped that Chris wouldn't stall too long to forgive him. After all, who could argue with having a god for a lover?

The captain looked out the window. Chris was still talking to his sister. Wesker supposed if he was going to give Chris a drug to cease his aging process, it would only be fair to inject Claire as well. Chris would be heartbroken if Claire died without him and since he was his sister, Wesker saw no reason to feel jealous about their relationship.

Of course, he still got pissed off seeing Chris smile as he spoke to someone else on the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for this chapter if you're a Keystone beer fan. It's just stupid humor is all.

* * *

Chris was feeling much better about Jill. He figured they should exchange personal cell phone numbers just in case she needed anything. Call him a mother hen but he wanted to make sure she would be alright.

He wondered if she lived by herself. If so, then that was all the more reason to look out for her. Wesker still seemed concerned, just as expected of the captain. Like Chris, Wesker had spent a good part of the day glancing in her direction.

After Chris called Claire, they soon found themselves heading to the restaurant franchise that held a lot of memories. Chris remembered being a teenager and hanging out with either friends or his sister at this place. It was weird to get sentimental about Applebee's, he supposed. But Chris didn't really care that much if people would think that.

Meanwhile, Wesker was shocked to find out that they were going to Applebee's. With the face he made, you would've thought he never heard of it before, like he wasn't use to eating there. If his dining experience was anything like the bars he went into, Chris could understand why. This time it was Chris who drove, though it took more time to convince Wesker to let him do so than he realized was necessary. Did Wesker have a problem riding when others were behind the wheel or something? If so, why did Wesker insist on riding with Chris? Maybe he really wanted the extra minutes to talk or something.

But Chris didn't wonder about this for too long. Goodness knows how many unexplainable pet peeves he had himself, so he shouldn't fault Wesker for his. They were getting out the car when Wesker asked about his sister.

"Does she live in Raccoon City too?"

"Yeah," Chris and he were walking toward the door, "We both grew up in a small town east of here. It's about an hour drive. She goes to school in this city and I decided to move here after the Air Force."

Wesker held the door opened for Chris to go in first. He gave a quick yet courteous thank-you. After Chris told the receptionist his name, she led him to where Claire was waiting. The younger Redfield smiled at both of them, stood up and embraced her brother in a strong hug. Her skinny frame was a great contrast to her brother's burliness. Wesker stood by and watched, trying not to feel irrational jealousy from these two siblings and instead aimed to look amused. They sat down and Claire began.

"So, you're the man that Chris was talking about."

"I'm Albert Wesker."

Claire took a moment to inspect him. Wesker waited very calmly to see whether she deemed him worthy of her brother or not.

"Nice to meet you, Albert," she said at last.

"Well, we call him Wesker," Chris set out to explain.

"But maybe we should go by our first names? Since we're together and all." suggested Wesker. He really wanted to command it. But he knew that wouldn't led anywhere with this guard dog for a little sister. And he wasn't in a position to bark orders at his lover just yet.

Chris stared at him in shock, like the idea of sleeping together was okay to him but saying each other's first names was odd.

"Really?"

"Of course, Chris. Though, just for the sake of professionalism, you should call me Wesker while we're at work."

"Aright!" Chris agreed.

Claire watched the exchanged with an amused smile on her face. They ordered their food and went back to the conversation.

"So, how's school?" Chris asked.

"Bastard of a teacher gave me an A- on the test."

"What? An A-? I'm disowning you," Chris joked.

"It's not funny," but Claire herself was smiling.

Wesker wasn't a big fan of Applebee's but seeing his Chris enjoy time with his sister almost made up for that. Of course, he still felt a tad jealous that every once and a while she would make him laugh. Wesker wanted to be the only one to make the elder Redfield smile. He kept his mouth shut. No need to let Chris know about these stupid feelings.

When they got their food, Claire looked at him.

"So, I heard that you guys went to an expensive bar. I wish the guys I dated was willing to pay for an expensive drink for me."

"Expensive? It was just beer."

"That was like seven dollars a glass. I shit you not, Claire," Chris said to his sister.

This seemed to impress Claire just as much as it did with Chris. Wesker found it odd that they were making such a big deal out of it.

"What? Was gold inside it or something?" Claire asked.

Chris took a bit of his burger. He might be wanting to pay for his own meal this time just like he insisted on driving. Not if Wesker could help it. He felt more in control whenever Chris relied on him for things like this. He didn't even want Chris to have access to his own vehicle as even that much independence felt like a threat to Wesker's need to control. Maybe he could convince him to sell that truck of his later on into their relationship. It was something to consider.

True, the drinks at Frontier were a tad expensive. Even Wesker was well of that. But he didn't realize it would leave such an impression on Chris. Chris went to tell how awesome the beer tasted to Claire.

"Better than Keystone?" she asked.

Wait, did she mean that beer that advertised how smooth it was because there was no way in hell it would sell itself by talking about the taste? Wesker made a face which both Redfield's found amusing.

"You actually drink that?" Wesker turned to Chris in amazement.

"Hey. We're not all loaded like you," Chris joked.

Claire giggled at this, dipping her chicken into some sauce before taking a bite. Wesker looked at his steak in disdain. He didn't need to buy crap like this tough piece of meat or Keystone beer and soon Chris wouldn't need to either. Claire swallowed and began again.

"Well, maybe you can pay for our food if you're so rich."

"I would love to," Wesker said, using this as an opening.

Chris and Claire stared at him in shock. Wesker knew a joke when he heard one but if he played dumb, there was no way that Chris could talk him out of this. Plus, he already thought ahead to this scenario, doing the math in his head. Altogether would be pocket change for him, even if everyone decided on a dessert. Though why they would want anymore of this restaurant's food was beyond him.

"I was just joking. You don't have to do that."

"I insist, Miss Redfield. I would love to."

"But you already paid for the drinks last night," Chris shook his head, "Forget it. I won't let you."

Time for good old fashion manipulation. Wesker lowered his eyebrows so that the hurt look would show through even with his shades on. Already it had its intended effect as Chris began to look like a guilt trip was coming over to him.

He noted that Chris's sister was looking at him suspiciously now, maybe wondering if this might be an act on his part. Wesker had a feeling that she might be trouble in the future if she ever decided that he wasn't worthy of Chris after all. But he could handle a little trouble his way as long as he could keep him.

"I don't want you to think that you're in my debt or something, Chris. I just like to do the paying when it comes to these things. I did it in my past relationships too. My mother pretty much drilled it into my head that it's the only way to be courteous."

Chris took in this lie and swallowed it like a fish on a hook, much to Wesker's joy. It wasn't too hard at all to get him to see things his way.

"Well…okay."

"But Chris-" Claire began but Chris was already defending Wesker's position. So loyal, like a dog.

Hmm. Suddenly he had the image of Chris wearing a dog tag. He didn't dare entertain the fantasy for long. He might end up with a hard on in this public place and that wouldn't be any good.

"Don't worry about it Claire. I'll make him let me pay next time."

Claire saw in Chris's face that no further argument would change his mind, so she smartly closed her mouth and agreed.

xxx

Chris never got a chance to do his errands because Wesker wanted to cuddle right after dinner. They headed back to his place and had a repeat of last night. Sex wasn't ever going to get boring for either of them. Chris felt like he hit the jackpot by getting together with his captain.

They were both spent on Wesker's bed while the tv was showing some pointless reality show. Neither were really paying it any attention, so Chris changed it to the sci-fi channel. They were showing the Matrix of all things. Chris suddenly laughed as he looked at Neo sporting his shades.

"What's so funny?" asked Wesker.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you and Neo were related. You both wear those shades."

Wesker looked pointedly at the fictional character on the screen, a hint of unfamiliarity on his face. Chris's face dropped to the floor when he realized what was going on.

"You seriously never seen this before? Good God! I know you like books and stuff but I didn't think you were that ignorant about movies."

"I suppose you'll just have to teach me," Wesker said, embracing his soldier in a hug.

Chris found himself liking that idea. Teach the captain a few things. Wouldn't that look good on future resumes? He sunk into the older man's chest, breathing in his scent with a smile. Tomorrow Chris had the day off, so he could go do some errands. Chris had managed to convince Wesker to let him take his truck back to his place, so now he was with transportation.

"When do you have the day off?" he finally asked.

"I don't like to be away from work for more than 24 hours," Wesker replied.

"What? So you work everyday?"

"Not all of us are loaded like you, Chris," he joked.

"So that's your secret to getting all the money. You work overtime while everyone is asleep. You're like a machine."

Wesker smiled at that. Chris had seen him asleep before, so it was odd that he would believe that. Then again, Chris probably watched him as he did all his paperwork in one setting, like a robot on autopilot. Wesker was simply a man who knew when it was time for work and when it wasn't. But he supposed if that gave him one more advantage over the common man, then he wasn't about to complain. And he knew that Chris was merely trying to compliment him. Such flattery from his favorite soldier deserved a kiss. Chris responded just like he had been trained for this all his life, fighting with his tongue and kissing deeply.

Then, Chris withdrew.

"I'll miss you tomorrow. I'll be thinking about all throughout grocery shopping," he laughed at his own joke.

Well, Chris wasn't exactly funny but Wesker still loved this man. Comedians weren't his type anyway. Wesker pushed himself up on his elbow.

"I was never fond of groceries myself. You're low at your place?"

"No, I was going grocery shopping for you," no laugh this time but still the humor in his eyes remained in tact.

"Get me milk while you're there," Wesker decided to joke back.

The captain so desperately wanted to ask Chris to just move in with him. But he knew that the question would be posed far too soon and unnerve his young lover. The game was all about patience. Wesker imagined Chris like a wild jack rabbit, ready to pounce at the first sign that something was amiss.

Chris wouldn't like being compared to a rabbit if he ever found out about what Wesker was thinking. And although Wesker knew that Chris was strong, he also knew that the slightest mistake would send the other man running.

He kept silent as he turned his attention to a movie that seemed to rely too much on camera effects for his taste. Chris was getting a kick out of it, looking in awe when the protagonist stopped a hoard of bullets in mid air.  
xxxx

Chris woke up to a lonely bed. At first he was barely waking up when he felt that the body he had grown used to was missing. Once he was more alert, he saw a note by the bed and the clock that stated it was nine in the morning, meaning that Wesker must've left for work over an hour ago. Great, Chris hoped his captain wasn't going to tease him about being lazy.

The note told Chris that Wesker would call after his shift. It also gave a quick compliment to how Claire was so attractive, she couldn't have possibly be related to Chris. The elder Redfield knew he was going to make Wesker pay for that remark. Maybe withhold sex for a week. Though, that might end up being a punishment for both of them.

He spent the afternoon collecting what he needed and going back to his apartment. Claire called him while he was deciding whether he wanted to eat ramen or a frozen pizza.

"Hey Claire. I didn't think you'd call today."

"Hey Chris. I've been thinking."

Going by the way she said it, Chris knew that she meant to say that she had been worrying. He braced himself in case she misjudged something about Wesker last night. She was prone to overprotection, so all Wesker had to do was blink too quickly in order for her to believe that he might be a danger. She was like that with everyone Chris dated.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for dinner last night."

"You're stalling. Come on, Claire. Tell me what's bugging you already."

"Something about that Wesker guy-"

Here it comes. Chris braced himself.

"Yes?" he pressed.

"Creeps me out a little."

"So, what did he do last night that creeped you out?"

Chris figured he could go step by step logically and show his sister that she was overreacting. Claire was silent for a moment, as if she was processing what to say next.

"The guilt card he laid out-"

"What guilt card?" Chris interrupted, "I don't remember-"

"When he wanted to pay for all our things. All he had to do was give you a pout and you were putty in his hands."

Okay, one psychology class and Claire thought she knew everything about the human mind. It was just an elective for God's sakes! There was no reason she should try to use that stuff on everyone Chris decided to sleep with.

But she was just being a sister and Chris was thankful for that. At least she cared too much rather than not enough. But that didn't make dealing with things like this any easier.

"He wasn't trying to be manipulative or anything. And even if he was using a guilt card, which he wouldn't by the way, why is paying for our meals such a bad thing?"

"It could be a way to claim you."

"Maybe I want him to claim me."

Holy shit, did he really just say that to his sister? Did that really come out of his mouth? Chris needed to remember the pillow talk did not extend to her. His face heated up. Claire now had blackmail material on him.

But instead of giggling and tormenting him like he thought, Claire remained just as deadly serious as before.

"I mean an unhealthy way of claiming. A possessive one. Like he wants you to be dependent on him for everything so that when you find yourself wanting to leave him, he has the power to stop you."

Curse that psychology teacher. Chris wanted a good stern talking to whoever taught Claire all this. But he would just have to deal with the consequences of the error of the professor's ways.

"I told you, Claire. He's harmless. Why can't you ever support anyone I dated? Why do they all have to be assholes, huh?"

"I'm just telling you that Wesker may not be what he seems," Claire defended angrily.

"But Claire, you shouldn't judge someone without knowing them. You're not a psychologist, Claire."

"Fine. Sorry to bother you."

The last remark was as bitter as ground up medicine. Chris tried to apologize immediately but Claire had already hung up. He sighed sadly when he realized he would hear nothing more from her. He tried calling back but soon found she wasn't in the mood to answer.

A while later, his phone rang. He looked at the caller id, feeling slightly deflated that it was Wesker and not his sister. He answered as cheerily as he could anyway. No need to get Wesker involved in this.

"Hey, Albert," he greeted.

"Chris," Wesker greeted calmly, "Where are you?"

"I'm at my apartment. Trying to clean it for once."

"May I come over?"

Chris looked at the empty bags of chips and other wrappings needlessly discarded all over the floor. Wesker would give him an awful lot of hell for being a S.T.A.R.S. member and living like a pig.

"Um…Well, I think it's better I clean it first before you come over."

"That bad, huh?" Wesker chuckled.

The captain wouldn't be laughing if he saw this. From what Chris had seen at Wesker's house, the man was a neat freak. That would probably be the biggest sin of his that Claire could ever fault him on.

Chris took up the bad of trash and walked over to the dumpster. He had a good feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time he did that today.

"I guess you could say that. Anyway, I'd rather make this place look spotless for you."

"You don't have to do that, Chris. I'll tell you what. I'll help you. What's your address?"

The man had done so many favors for him already. Chris couldn't ask anymore from him.

"Really. I'm okay on my own. And you've been at work all day. Why don't you rest a little and I'll meet you at your place?"

For a moment he wondered if Wesker was going to insist like he always did. If so, then Chris would have to be twice as insistent. He wanted to do some things for Wesker now and not the other way around.

The other end was silent. Chris readied himself with all kinds of excuses and arguments in case this was going to continue.

"I'd really like to help but I understand if you want to do it alone. Will you come over at my place right after you're done?"

"Sure, Albert," Chris was extremely relieved, "It may take a couple of hours. Just warning you."

He had just given his captain an idea of how dirty his place was. Fan fucking-tastic, Chris. Now you totally ruined everything you were trying to achieve in this conversation.

Wesker chuckled. At least he found it humorous.

"Wow. You must treat your poor home like a pigsty."

"Not exactly. I just…haven't done spring cleaning yet," Chris joked with a smile.

"Alright. Two hours."

"Pardon?" now Chris was confused.

"I'll give you two hours. If you're not at my place by then, there's going to be hell to pay."

Wesker said it lightheartedly. Before Chris could ask what he was getting at, his captain hung up. Chris sighed. This shouldn't take him much longer. And what was Wesker going to do anyway? Spank him again?

Suddenly, Chris had to urge to go past the time limit on purpose.

xxxx

Wesker glanced at the clock on his phone. He was starting to do it so frequently that at this point it was becoming a habit now more than anything. He frowned ever so slightly. He wanted Chris to be here thirty minutes ago. Maybe Chris was hoping for a spanking? That thought was almost stimulating enough to appease him.

Still, the complete disobedience grated on Wesker's nerves. But he couldn't let Chris know that he was actually upset over such a minor offense. Not so soon into their relationship. Wesker needed to established himself as the dominant one before he could be too strict with his orders.

He knew that Chris wasn't expecting any dominance from him. The soldier was too naive to know exactly how possessive Wesker was. Once the captain laid claim on someone, they were not allowed to deviate from his wishes.

But Chris was still a free spirit. He would run from Wesker if he knew about him right now. Especially since he had a place of his own and his own car. As long as he had anything that could make him marginally independent, Chris would use it to his advantage.

So Wesker had to charm him out of those possessions as soon as possible. He had to do it in a way that wouldn't freak out his lover. But what excuse could he come up with to make Chris want to move in quicker? His pondering was interrupted by a knock.

"You're late, soldier," Wesker said sternly when he answered.

He could tell that Chris was wondering if Wesker was seriously upset or not, so Wesker forced a smirk. It was hard to smile when he wanted to hit Chris hard enough to make sure all future commands were obeyed. He got hard thinking of Chris as a loyal dog, his body covered in bruises as a result of his defiance. His eyes pleading to Wesker for mercy. Chris would make quite a pet for the god to be.

"Sorry. I guess I wanted to be spanked."

Wesker forced himself to laugh. Anything to keep him looking like he was in good humor. Good thing the shades were covering the ice that was no doubt in his eyes.

"So you get to choose your punishment now? You know, the corporal punishment is not meant to be an award."

Chris forced a pout. He must have meant for the face to look funny and yet Wesker found it oddly endearing. The past lovers that Chris mentioned must have seen that too. Thinking about it only fueled Wesker's jealousy.

He managed to keep up a calm demeanor so that Chris wouldn't have a clue what the older man was really thinking. It was a good thing that one of Wesker's many gifts was acting.

"Are you trying to charm me to spanking you?" he chuckled.

"Why else would I intentionally exceed the time limit?"

"Well, now that you admitted it. I'll have to punish you."

Chris soon found that Wesker hit him harder than last time. The soldier winced but tried not to show his discomfort. He didn't want to make Wesker felt guilty.

He was confused why the hand was coming down harder. It was almost like Wesker really was angry. But how could that be? He didn't do anything to make Wesker angry. Maybe Wesker figured out from last time that Chris could take more pain and was trying to spice things up.

The elder Redfield remembered his sister's warning but he mentally shook his head. He was going to end up as paranoid as her one of these days. He was a soldier of S.T.A.R.S. so of course his captain gave him a firm hand. Like Barry said, Wesker wanted to toughen up Chris for the benefit of the team.

He accidentally winced on the very last smack. Unfortunately, Wesker noticed.

"Sorry, Chris. I got carried away," his lover said apologetically.

Chris got up to plant a firm kiss on Wesker's lips. This was just a minor bump in the road. He figured that Wesker wouldn't make fun of him for being weak (of course he wouldn't. The man was too awesome to do that) and instead not hit so hard in the future.

Not that Chris minded the pain too much. Just like before, the fake punishment left him hard as a rock.

"I'm not complaining. Like you said, it's not meant to be an award."

Wesker gazed up at him, kissed his lips once and then trailed down his jawline. The captain proceeded to kiss and suck at Chris's neck, lightly nibbling at the skin. Wesker's hungry kisses left Chris panting and his body aching for more.

Chris leaned into Wesker's ear in order to nibble on it. He heard Wesker chuckle and felt his neck pulse with the laughter.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

He really was. And due to what must have been the worst timing in the world his stomach growled loudly. How many times had Chris embarrassed himself today alone? He realized that he never did decide to eat after talking with Claire. He must have been too worried about her to remember.

Wesker looked up at him with raised eyebrows. For once, Chris was thankful for the shades. At least by not seeing the laughter in his eyes, he would feel marginally more like a man with dignity.

"Why don't we eat real food before having dessert?" his captain suggested.

"Uh…thanks. Sorry about that," Chris smiled sheepishly and got off Wesker.

Wesker took that opportunity to stand up as well. He crossed his arms with a smirk.

"You should be sorry. How dare you make your stomach growl like that? You should control it. I have no choice but to take you to my kitchen."

Wesker's kitchen was actually an entire room by itself, much unlike Chris's. Chris had a little side area that was in a living room for a kitchen. Almost like the builders forgot to add one before and just tossed it someplace at the last minute.

Wesker wanted to cook for him but Chris insisted to try himself.

"Try?" Wesker repeated.

"I haven't quite perfected this but what the hell."

Chris put the noodles into a pot of water. Spaghetti was the first thing Claire learned how to cook so he figured the dish would be his first success. That is, if he ever did succeed at this cooking thing.

It looked like he already made a mistake because Wesker gave him a strange look.

"You know you're supposed to boil that water first, right?"

"I'll boil it now," Chris turned on the stove but Wesker still seemed confused.

"I take it you don't cook much yourself."

"Come on, man. Am I doing that bad already?" Chris looked to Wesker for support. Wesker smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not a great cook myself so I can't blame you."

Chris smiled. Wesker reached over and turned the heat up.

"It will take forever on low heat," he informed.

Chris kissed him fully on the lips while the captain's guard was down. What could he do without this amazing man? The kiss heated up faster than the stove, Wesker penetrating his mouth all the while. Chris was determined to win the tongue war one day.

Wesker helped him cook the noodles and for once they were neither too hard or overcooked. With a bit of spaghetti sauce, it was the best thing that Chris ever made. It was also the only edible thing he ever made.

They sat down at the dining table while enjoying the first meal they made together. Chris thought about that movie with the two dogs that kissed with spaghetti noodles. Of course, since Wesker and he had separate plates, he couldn't do that.

"You helped me cook something. Claire would say that you've done the impossible," Chris praised.

"I'd be glad to hear her approval. She's very protective towards you," Wesker scooped up another bite.

Chris frowned when he remembered what Claire told him. Her suspicion didn't escape Wesker's notice after all. He would do anything for the two to get along. Chris wanted to show Claire once and for all that she was wrong about Wesker.

His lover noticed that Chris had set his fork down, so Wesker stopped eating himself.

"Did I say something wrong?"

So quick to blame himself. How could Claire accuse Wesker of being a bad person?

"No. My sister and I just had a bit of a fight today. I tried calling her back but she won't answer."

Now Wesker was frowning in concern. He touched Chris's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry that I can't say I understand. I'm an only child and never had to deal with something like that. But I'm glad you've got someone looking out for you."

Wesker didn't even have to ask what the argument was about. Chris was having such a great time at dinner last night that he hadn't noticed either Claire's worry or Wesker's discomfort.

He sighed sadly. Wesker was right. He shouldn't blame Claire for caring. Maybe he could call and leave a message. He didn't before because he wanted to talk to her directly. Now, however, he was so ready to apologize in any shape or form that it didn't matter.

"I feel like the worst brother in the world. I made her upset."

Wesker leaned his chair in.

"Hey," he whispered soothingly, "She'll come around. I've dealt with protective siblings in the past. It's good that she cares. She must get that from her brother."

Now Chris was smiling.

"You said in your note that she was too cute to be related to me."

"You're not mad, are you?" Wesker smiled mischievously.

"Maybe you need to be punished."

They finished their meal and Chris left a message, hoping beyond hope that Claire would listen to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris woke up on his own bed this time. Wesker seemed sad to see him leave but Chris reassured him that they would spend plenty of time together during and after work. So with a quick peck on his captain's lips, Chris left.

The soldier looked at his cell phone hopefully. Claire still hadn't responded. He put it away with a sigh, not feeling eager to look at it anymore. Claire was really going to drawl this out, wasn't she? She must be planning on making Chris feel really, really sorry before forgiving him.

He got up and got ready for work without another thought. He would try again later today. Maybe by then Claire would be ready to talk. He hoped she would hear him out and see that Wesker was no threat whatsoever.

A little while later, he was at the office, finishing up the rest of that damn test he had. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Jill seemed to have a little more discomfort than yesterday. Every so often, she would place her hand on her shoulder. She seemed to do this without thinking, for she often recovered and dropped her hand in case anyone saw.

Chris did see. And he noticed that Wesker was looking his direction in concern. So he must have seen too.

It was then that Chris realized that no one on the team knew about them being together. Chris didn't know if he should tell them or not, since he wasn't sure what Wesker wanted to do. He decided to ask about it later. For now, it was nearing lunch and Jill was in the locker room.

"Hey," Chris greeted her.

Jill nodded back to show she acknowledged him, though her slight wincing made Chris realize that even that much movement aggravated her shoulder.

"It seems to be bothering you more than normal."

Jill frowned at this. She was caught.

"Like I said. It's just a scratch. I'll be good in no time."

"The doctors say that?"

"Of course," Jill laughed it off, though Chris could feel a defensive air about the way she responded, "I'm more than ready to get these stitches off. It sucks not being able to go out doing rounds."

Chris hadn't much of an opportunity to do so either. He knew more than anything how painful it was to spend the entire day doing nothing but paperwork. Still, he was concerned for his friend.

"It's not like it's a paper cut. Are you sure you're alright?"

His concern seemed to irk Jill. Great, now he had two women angry at him. She let out a sigh and her expression-thankfully-softened.

"Thanks for worrying but I'm alright. I promise you. I'm heading out to lunch. Would you like to come?"

In all honesty, Chris had been planning on skipping lunch. It was something he would call a 'good eating' day where he didn't stuff his face with junk food. On some days he was tired of working off all the calories he ate just to avoid getting fat, so these 'good days' consisted of a high fiber or high protein breakfast, no lunch and a humble dinner.

However, now that Jill offered, Chris couldn't say no. He would feel better about sticking close to her, in case something happened and complications required her to take a trip to the hospital. Damn, he was a worry wort.

"Sure, Jill. Do you like Sonic?"

She nodded with a smile. Chris nearly jumped when Wesker came out of nowhere, he didn't even hear any footsteps. That man could be too stealthy when he wanted to be.

"What are you two up to?"

"We were going to get lunch together," Jill said.

There was a smirk on his captain's face. Before Chris could ask what's up, Wesker swooped in for a kiss. The soldier heard Jill gasp in surprise, while he blushed madly. Why did he always lose his cool over something so simple as kissing Wesker?

When Wesker withdrew, he looked at Jill.

"Alright. Just bring my boyfriend back safely."

With that, he left, leaving Chris at the mercy of Jill's silent gawking.

xxxxx

They took his truck, which Jill didn't seem to mind. Since Chris was still determined to call this a 'good day' he got himself a grilled chicken sandwich without the mayo and a diet soda. He hated the artificial sweetness but he liked it better than plain water. He hated sacrifices sometimes. He didn't even get a side this time.

Jill seemed to have even less, getting a small portion of chicken strips without sauce or any drink at all, along with a small salad and no dressing. No dressing? How the hell did she manage the will to eat that?

"So how long have you two been together?" Jill finally asked. Chris had been expecting this question. He took another sip of his less than delicious drink.

"He asked me out on my second day. We had a drink at this bar and became official after that."

Chris decided she didn't need to know anything about what happened that night, though he had the strange feeling that she wouldn't mind hearing the details. He never thought about it before but were some women turned on by the idea of two men together in the same way that some straight guys liked lesbianism? If there was, Chris had a feeling Jill would be one of those women.

The lock pick gave him a knowing smile.

"I was wondering which one of you was going to crack first, though I had a feeling that it would be Wesker."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked curiously.

"Well, I never seen him look at anyone the way he did the other day. I knew that you had him pretty tongue tied, even though he tried to act cool about it. I'm glad one of you decided to break or else you guys would've both just continued the same charade I've seen all throughout high school. You know the one. Where the two teens are obviously hot for each other but would never admit it."

Chris let out a laugh. He thought he was the only one who looked like a lovestruck doofus that day. How did he miss the interest in his captain's eyes if Jill saw it?

Well, maybe she was more in tuned to people's emotions than he was. After all, Barry still had no idea what was going on between Wesker and Chris. And Chris didn't know what the other members thought.

"I'm glad he did too. I actually thought that he wanted to be friends when he first asked me out," he admitted.

The two finished eating. When they returned, they found that Enrico and Forest were both gone. Wesker was talking through the transmitter.

"No wounded?" he asked.

"Everyone living there got out safely. The fire department just arrived. God, I feel sorry for all these people without a home."

Chris and Jill frowned and looked at Barry for an explanation.

"Some apartments went up in flames. Apparently not an inch is livable there now. It's on the news."

"Do they know the source?" Jill asked, immediately in professional mode.

"We found evidence it was deliberate."

"An arsonist?" Chris gaped. How people could be so cruel, he would never know. His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. Figuring he wasn't clocked in yet, he took a look and found Claire was the one calling him. Odd. She should know he was at work. Not that he was complaining but why was she calling now.

"Claire?" he asked.

"Chris! Tell me your at work."

"Calm down. Of course I am. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh," Claire sounded sick, "You don't know yet, do you?"

"What do you-" Chris stopped mid sentence as he put the pieces together. It couldn't be. No.

"I heard it on my radio while I was leaving class. Your apartment is on fire. There's no way it can be saved."

"My apartment…" now Chris was the one who felt sick. Sure, he didn't have much belongings that were no doubt burned to a crisp but at least he had a home before. What was he going to do now?

"Chris, where are you going to go?"

Claire lived in the dorms. There was no way they would let her take him in. Of course, there should be many other people in the same situation. They were going to have to find a homeless shelter to get back on their feet.

Could Chris do that? It seemed like he had no other choice. He felt Jill's hand on his shoulder.

"Your apartment?" she repeated what he said, "You mean…"

"Chris?" Wesker's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

The man was glancing at him in concern. Chris must have appeared devastated to all the people in the room. He felt so numb he couldn't even feel the phone in his hands.

"My home…"

"What?" Wesker looked back at his transmitter and frowned.

Jill turned to their captain who looked lost about why Chris looked so sad. She withdrew her hand from Chris's shoulder and Barry's hand took her place.

"I think those were his apartments."

The captain's shades directed themselves toward Chris. The elder Redfield saw his reflection in them and could tell now why everyone was so worried.

"Come here, Chris," Wesker ordered.

Barry let go of his shoulder so that Chris could leave. He followed Wesker almost without a thought. He recovered by the time they found a private room. Things sucked but he needed to stop feeling sorry for himself. Self pity never solved anything, he told himself.

Wesker sat down on his chair but not before insisting Chris take a seat himself.

"Those were your apartments?" he asked.

"Yes. My sister called me. I'm still in shock, I guess but I know-"

"Chris," Wesker stopped him there, "If you need a place to stay, you can come live in my place. I take it that your sister can't take you in."

Chris was worried that Wesker would offer this. It made him look and feel so helpless, especially after Wesker did so much for him already. But could he really decline out of pride?

"My sister lives in the dorms. Albert, I'm glad for all your help but-"

"No buts," his captain said in his sternest voice, "I can't let you decline this offer. Chris, we're together now, so it only makes sense that we move in together, right?"

So soon? Granted, his home was burned down but-

No buts. Maybe Wesker was right. Why should Chris stay at some homeless shelter when Wesker was offering him a place to stay? The shelter would no doubt be packed with people who had no other option now, so Chris would be taking advantage of them by adding to the count when there was no need.

Besides, it didn't have to be permanent. Once Chris got back on his feet, he could think about getting another place. Wesker would understand. And who knows? He might like living with his captain that that wouldn't be an issue.

Finally, Chris managed a smile, though a bit of a pained one since the loss of his home still burned in his chest.

"Thank you, Albert. For everything. You have no idea how wonderful you are to me."

It was a gushy speech but a sincere one that Chris just had to voice. Wesker smiled, taking off his shades and kissing Chris fully on the mouth. It was their most passionate kiss yet.

xxxxxx

"He did what?"

"Of course," Chris tried not to sound defensive, "Don't be like that Claire. What was he suppose to do?"

A pause.

"Look, Chris. I'm sorry if I'm getting carried away with my worrying. I guess in this circumstance it's perfectly reasonable."

Finally Claire was starting to see his point of view. Chris breathed out a sigh of relief.

"But you will tell me the moment he starts acting weird, right?"

The sigh of relief almost turned into a sigh of frustration but Chris managed to will it not to. Claire was not going to give this us. But she was at least willing to give Wesker a chance, which was more than she was willing to grant yesterday. Time to reassure her.

"I promise, sis. If he acts like a freak, which I'm telling you now he won't, you'll be the first to know. And I'll be gone for good. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you," she said gratefully.

With a polite adieu, Chris ended his call. Wesker was running on the treadmill, going at a speed of seven with no trouble of all, even though he's been at this for almost an hour. He stopped it and glanced at Chris, a bead of sweat forming his brow. Chris almost felt sorry for the poor machine.

"You seem to work your exercise equipment more than it does with you," observed the elder Redfield.

Wesker took a big gulp of his water bottle before responding.

"I actually broke one down once, if you can believe it."

"Would you be at all surprise if I told you I did? I think you're better at cardio than me," Chris sounded a bit jealous. He didn't mean to but it caused Wesker to smile.

The captain wrapped the towel around his shoulder. Chris saw that his flushed face from the extreme workout somehow made him look even more fuckable. He was so ready to take Wesker soon, instead of the other way around. As much as they've been fucking, Chris had yet to top.

Maybe Wesker had a problem with letting his lovers control him but Chris was going to gain his trust. The Redfield soldier knew that he could seduce Wesker to help him with that.

Of course, there was always a chance he was reading too much into it. Chris realized that it could all be circumstantial. Maybe the next time they had sex, Chris could pose the suggestion.

Wesker moved out toward the door.

"I'm going to shower. I hope you'll be in this room by the time I get back."

Chris arched an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Wesker smirked at him.

"Because you somehow look even more fuckable when you're on my couch."

Strange that he was thinking so similarly to what Chris was just imagining. The soldier laughed it off, brushing off the uneasy feeling that Wesker might not have been entirely joking with his command.

Wesker left and Chris shook his head. Now Claire was starting to make him paranoid. Chris refused to let any more of these uneasy thoughts enter his head. Wesker was a good man, he knew that for a fact.

Chris liked being called fuckable, so he decided to reward Wesker by humoring him. He could stay on this couch if it resulted in some good sex. Chris flicked on the tv for a while.

Wesker's phone had ill timing, ringing while he was showering. As a man who did business with Umbrella, he was used to carrying it around everywhere. He paused his bathing to answer.

"Sir, we got another sample. This one looks promising."

Wesker didn't know who the guy's name was on the phone, just that he was one of the scientists that were going to fall in their own experiment one day. Not that he needed to know that.

The news gave him an ounce of hope, though he didn't let it rise too high in case this would be another failure.

"How do you know this might work?" he asked.

"We obeyed your instructions and injected a simple houseplant with it. Within two days, the plant was able to move on its own and grew three times in size. We found that it can quickly devour rats with its vines."

"Its vines?" Wesker repeated.

"For some reason, it started using its vines as its main attack. Not only do they act like tentacles and wrap around the target but the ends also have tiny mouths with sharp teeth. The plant actually eats like it was part of the animal kingdom."

This was exceptional news. What Wesker wanted most of all was to have bioweaponry so advanced that a mere houseplant could turn into a weapon of mass destruction. If it had that effect on something as harmless as that, Wesker could only imagine the power he would have once injected with the drug.

Still, this might be another failure. There had been so many attempts on this drug that just ended miserably. Some plants tripled in size but didn't do anything else, though some of the more tender-hearted and weak scientists thought that might help increase crop size and help with world hunger. Wesker had scoffed when he heard that. Then there were drugs that manage to give the plants the ability to move on it's own accord like it was a feeling animal, though it couldn't fight at all. This was the best news he had heard so far.

"I see. I'm interested in checking it out."

"Can you come over soon? We fear that this thing will keep growing if we don't burn it soon."

Wesker sighed. He supposed that was a reasonable request, especially considering he himself wanted to be there as soon as possible. The only problem was Chris, whom he had planned on comforting for the remainder of the night. The Redfield would understand if he told him this was important, of course but Wesker was hoping to get him used to his captain as a means of emotional support. Speaking of which, he needed to check to see if that arsonist was silenced yet. He couldn't have gotten too far.

"I'll be there tonight. Twenty-one hundred hours."

"Yessir," the man sounded both grateful and intimidated.

Wesker hung up. That would give him an hour to be with Chris, so all was not lost. He went back where he left his lover, happy to see him right where he left him. Chris was typing something on his phone when Wesker came in with nothing but a towel. The boy's jaw dropped as he saw the water from the shower dripping from Wesker's hair.

"Hey, there you are," said Chris, trying to act cool.

Wesker took a seat by him, ignoring the tv and instead aiming for a kiss. Chris didn't seem nearly as eager as usual, so he withdrew with a frown.

"What's wrong?"

Chris looked down in thought. Wesker guessed it was his loss home. However, he was shocked what came out of Chris's mouth next.

"My sister got upset again."

Oh, right. He had forgotten about Claire. Wesker was hoping that she was at least on board with the idea. There was nothing she could do to prevent Chris from moving in with him. Was there? Surely not.

"She doesn't trust me to let you move in?" Wesker asked with his best hurt voice.

Bingo. Chris melted at the question, frowning in guilt and looking up at his captain as a plea for understanding.

"I'm sorry, Albert. She's still pretty shocked about the whole thing. She wants me to be safe. I would do anything to make her realize that you're the best thing for me."

Wesker so wanted to kiss him for that remark but he knew that would be ill timing. He had to feign pity at this moment in order to keep Chris happy.

"I'm the one who should be the one to prove myself to her. I don't want you to worry about moving in with me. We can all get together and talk some time if we need to."

Chris smiled and brought his lips on Wesker's brow. Now, he was in a kissing mood, Wesker gave a mental smirk. They kissed each other.

Wesker pulled away, looking sad.

"I got a call. They want to meet me for classified matters. I'll be gone in about an hour."

"This late?" Chris asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I tried to tell them no but my superiors-"

"I understand," Chris smiled, "Got to keep them happy, I guess. Just be back soon. I know you're captain Albert Wesker but don't be too reckless."

"Of course not. And the same goes for you, Chris. I won't be gone long."

xxxxx

After his captain left, Chris sighed and looked at his text. Claire pleaded with him to meet her, tonight. It was late, true but the loss of his home really made her want to check up on him. If school and work hadn't been in the way, they would have met a lot sooner. Chris told her he would meet her at IHOP at 11:30. It was a good thing a place that delicious was opened and Chris had given up on his 'good day.' After today, all he wanted was a late night snack full of carbs and sugar.

He made it there in good time, ten minutes early actually. And yet, Claire was still there before him. The way she was sitting tensed up with her legs swinging back and forward told Chris that she was beyond worried at this point. She looked up and immediately pulled him in for a hug.

"Chris, I'm so sorry."

"Everything's alright, sis. I'm alright," he whispered seriously.

"Please sit down."

They took their seats and ordered coffee. Chris merely pretended to look at the menu, not missing the feeling of his sister's eyes on him. He snuck a glance and was captured by the distraught look on her face. He knew better than to stall this for too long.

"I know you're scared," he began, "That I'm going to get into trouble somehow. Hell, you've been like this ever since I got my first job."

"Most people's first jobs was something like retail. Not the police," Claire said a bit bitterly.

"But you handle all those motorcycles and you know how I feel about my little sis driving like mad on something that dangerous."

"I guess. But I'm not in any gang."

To her credit, Chris really did ask her that at one point. But give him a break! That was when she was 15 and driving all around those things without a permit, he felt obligated to ask her that.

"I'm just letting you know that I know what it's like being worried. At the same time, I want you to trust Wesker."

She opened her mouth but then closed it, leaving whatever she was going to say a mystery. But she didn't need to voice it. Chris could tell by the way she looked that she was still not supporting his decisions.

"And please trust me," he added.

Now she seemed shock, like the idea never occurred not to. Chris took in her questioning glance and set out to explain.

"Trust me, Claire, to know what I'm doing. And trust me to let you know the moment something goes wrong. Can you do that?"

There was a pause, only broken by the waitress bringing their coffee and taking their orders. Claire's shoulders lowered in either defeat or relief, Chris hoped it was the latter.

"Okay," she said finally.

xxxxx

Wesker found that the plant was exactly as the scientists described. It ended up eating the skin of someone's arm, so they had to take him to the hospital. The scientist was screaming that he was never working for Umbrella again after this. Stupid fool. He had sent himself to his own grave saying that. Wesker was sure by now that the scientist realized the ambulance was a set up.

In the end, it was Wesker who battled the monster plant, though it took several shot gun bullets to defeat it. He smirked and ordered step two. They would see what the drug would do to spiders. But the scientists seemed really scared to do so. They couldn't afford to lose more lives than needed, especially when Wesker wasn't sure if this drug was perfected or not yet, so he bribed them with a promise of a bonus. This seemed to get them going. Sacrifices must be made, after all.

As he was driving back, Wesker had a strange thought about that plant. They named the project Plant 41 and it was a great weapon compared to the others. Yet for some reason, it oddly reminded Wesker of those weird Japanese porn that had fetishes for tentacles and it got him thinking to (not so shockingly) think of Chris. It was a stimulating thought to imagine Chris dealing with a plant like that. But instead of wanting to eat him, the plant used his tentacles in a much more sexually satisfying way. Wesker felt his erection hardening. What a sight it would be to see. If he was ever lucky enough to have the drug altered like that, he wouldn't mind seeing Chris play with it. A recording of the act would be nice to.

Wesker smirked. Yes, he was an evil man and he knew it. Soon Chris would know it too. But one thing at a time. He got out of his car and paused when he noticed something was amiss. Chris's truck was gone. On the alert, Wesker texted his lover, praying to god that he didn't catch on and ran off.

Thirty minutes later and Chris didn't reply. Wesker looked at the clock that was nearing one in the morning. Did something tip of Chris? What was he going to do now? Wesker didn't like to admit it but he couldn't stand the thought of Chris leaving him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by car lights pulling into his driveway. Wesker sighed in relief when he saw through his window that it was Chris, though said relief quickly turned into anger. As hard as it was to control his temper last time, this moment felt five hundred times more impossible.

"Hey," Chris greeted, pausing immediately when he saw the glare on Wesker's face.

"Where were you?" Wesker asked hard.

"Claire wanted to talk. I'm sorry, I should have told you."

Wesker wanted to scream at him and punch him but he saw Chris backed up. Now was not quite the time. He had to ease Chris into this mindset of being dominated.

Still, this couldn't go unpunished. Time for emotional manipulation.

"I was so worried. After your house burned down, I thought-" he trailed off deliberately.

Just like magic, Chris took the bait.

"You thought what?"

Wesker cursed. It was a good thing he was actually pissed off or his acting wouldn't be nearly as convincing.

"I thought the arsonist was after you."

Bingo, guilt shown on Chris's face as he thought about how worried Wesker must have been to find him gone without any explanation. Chris came in for a hug to comfort Wesker.

"I'm sorry, Albert. I had no idea you thought that I was in trouble. What made you think that?"

Wesker's head scrambled for a purchase. It didn't take him long to find one.

"S.T.A.R.S. has made a name for itself. I thought if any criminal knew where one lived, they would attack the place."

The effect on his pseudo theory had better results than he imagined. Chris was now looking painstruck at the thought that he might have been the reason all the residents lost their homes. Wesker faked shocked and shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just-"

"Do you really think that's possible?" Chris asked.

This emotional torture would be a perfect punishment. Wesker praised himself for thinking up this lie. Time to drill the message in. Wesker brought his hands to Chris's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. S.T.A.R.S. have many enemies as you know. I shouldn't have told you what I was thinking. But ever since I found out it was your place, I thought that maybe someone was after you. And maybe I'm just being irrational but when I saw you gone, I feared the worst. I thought something terrible had happened to you, Chris."

Another hug made its way around Wesker's torso. This was no doubt the best way to put Chris in his place, right now at least. Soon, Wesker could use more direct and less subtle measures to have his every whim met.

Chris kissed him, apologies spewing out of his tender mouth. Wesker relished the words, kissing all of the unshed tears away. They turned that night into their most passionate yet.

xxx

Months later, Chris didn't know how or why but he was still with Wesker. One day it struck him like lightning. Wesker was an ass. More than that, he was borderline controlling. Chris realized that he had been scared before but now the man's constant eye was getting on his nerves.

They started having fights, usually ignited by the fact that Chris wanted to be away from Wesker for a while. Wesker managed to make him stay through reasoning or guilt. One day, Chris left anyway and came back to a drunken Wesker, who punched him for his defiance. Wesker didn't recall the memory the next day and demanded to know who gave Chris the black eye.

For some reason, Chris made up a story. Maybe it was because Wesker was so loving when he worried and tended to his wounds. Chris liked hearing him vow that he would destroy the guy who hurt Chris. The irony of it all shouldn't have been funny to Chris but what the hell he laughed anyway. Why not. It wasn't like he wasn't use to this kind of behavior.

Maybe that was why Claire wanted to protect him. Chris had broken his promise and still had not told her about what was going on. He couldn't. He wanted to be proven wrong. He couldn't believe that the Wesker he had fallen for never existed.

So he stayed with Wesker, hoping that the man from his dreams would return.


	5. Chapter 5

Jill had made a full recovery, so no pain was stopping her from pestering Chris. Ever since she saw him come to work with a black eye, she had been worried. Wesker and Chris both assured her that some asshole fought Chris while they were both drunk but Jill never seemed to completely buy that answer for whatever reason. Her ability to read people was getting to Chris's nerves. There was no way he could lie to her.

Yet he kept it up. He couldn't let her know that Wesker struck him in a drunken rage. She would tell Claire, whom she had become good friends with over the course of the months. Claire saw her as an elder sister she never had and Jill was happy to spend time with a girl as brave and strong as Claire. It seemed she was ready to see Claire in S.T.A.R.S. but Chris wasn't sure how to feel about that. Part of him was proud of his sister for impressing his team but the other part was worried that Claire might consider such a dangerous occupation. As if handling and driving motorcycles wasn't risky enough, Chris couldn't even bear the thought of someone shooting at his little sister.

If Jill found out about Wesker's abuse and told Claire, his sister would insist he break up. Not only that but she might even try to sue Wesker or something. That was the last thing Chris wanted. Ever since that fateful night, Wesker had sobered up and refrained from punching him again, although he was still just as controlling. But he was better, right?

Everyday Chris had to ride in Wesker's car. He seldom got to drive his own vehicle anymore that it would actually be worth more if Chris just sold it. Wesker himself hinted that would be a good idea. Despite all this need to control every aspect of Chris's life, Chris wanted to stay with Wesker. He still saw the caring and captivating captain whenever he looked at him.

He got to do a lot more fieldwork nowadays and his partner was usually Wesker. The captain was at the wheel of the police vehicle while Chris sat at the passenger side. Neither spoke for several minutes until Chris had enough of the silence.

"I'm planning on doing some shopping tomorrow."

He knew he had to say this. Wesker, for some reason, still had a land line and would call his house to make sure Chris was staying put. It would be Chris's day off tomorrow but Wesker would hate it if he went somewhere without telling Wesker.

Just like he thought, the interrogation began.

"Shopping? For what?" Wesker merely sounded curious but Chris knew better. He had to tread lightly to get what he wanted. If he insisted without Wesker's approval, the captain would turn to drinking his frustrations away.

"Barry's birthday is coming up. I wanted to get him something."

Wesker paused for a moment.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. We can go shopping together. His birthday is not until Saturday, right?"

Chris tried not to tense up. That sounded like a reasonable suggestion, except that Chris had been hoping to get out of the house without Wesker following his every movement. It was just suffocating to be under his watchful eye all the time, as if Wesker was afraid someone was going to abduct Chris. Or worse, that Chris was going to go to someone else on his own accord.

His mind scrambled for a purchase. There had to be an excuse that would satisfy Wesker.

"Well, I was hoping to do some browsing on my day off. It's hard staying in the house all day."

Would that be enough of an excuse? Chris ventured to glance up at his captain. At this point, he was able to tell his expression even with his shades on. Most of the time.

The slight twitch curving Wesker's lips told Chris that aggravation was rising only slightly, very, very slightly. He had learned to read the signs at this point.

"I know you're worried but I'm a S.T.A.R.S. member," Chris continued on with his argument, "And it's been months since that arsonist-"

"Who has never been caught," Wesker pointed out.

"Then I'll get some good target practice if I meet up with the douche."

Wesker wasn't satisfied with Chris's attempts at light-hearted humor. If anything it seemed to annoy him more. He called in the office to let them know nothing was going on, a standard practice they did in case anything made them unable to communicate.

Chris was disgruntled that Wesker was now ignoring him. He still didn't have the okay from him, which was exactly what he needed to get out of his grasp safely. He wouldn't let him get away with that.

"I want to go out tomorrow. And I want you not to worry."

There. Chris figured that the firm, direct approach would be for the best. His captain gave him a look and placed the transmitter back.

"Chris-" he began.

"Come on, man. I won't get hurt. Why do you get all weird whenever I want to go somewhere on my own?"

"I'm sorry. I just worry," Wesker confessed.

This was stage one in their argument. Chris hoped he could convince his captain before it escalated into anything further. His heart was racing in case Wesker actually got angry. Once that happened, there was no way Chris could convince him of anything. But he was determined to press, despite the fear pounding in his chest.

"I know you do. But it's suffocating me. Can't you let me go out once in a while? By myself?"

"You're fed up with me?"

"No. Come on, you know that's not true. I just need some space-" he trailed off immediately when he realized what he just said.

"Chris," now Wesker sounded angry, "I'm sorry my presence annoys you so much."

"Albert-" Chris began pleadingly but was cut off.

"But I was hoping you would understand why I'm so protective of you."

_But it's killing me how much you are_.

That was a thought that Chris dared not voice. He could tell from the signs that even further pushing would result in anger from his lover, so he smartly kept his mouth shut. He vaguely remembered that one Stephen King movie he saw years ago where a writer was trapped by an angry woman and saying the smallest thing would set her off into a rampage.

He didn't want Wesker to be like that. How he wished that Wesker would go back to the man of his dreams. Instead of becoming just like Chris's father.

He nearly laughed at the thought. How come he refused to leave him? Because of his father? Maybe Chris was really mentally sick.

Wesker noticed him musing hard over something. The captain let out a small sigh.

"We'll go shopping for Barry together. After I get off work. Okay?"

"Yeah. Alright."

The agreement was very reluctant. Both men knew that. Chris saw Wesker smile his brilliant, radiant smile and Chris felt hope rise in his chest. As long as he kept Wesker happy, he would have the man of his dreams.

xxx

Chris woke up to an empty bed, something that was becoming a rarity. As much as he adored Wesker, it was nice to roll around in a bed all by himself. The freedom of being away from an embrace was pure bliss.

The alarm set off seconds later. He always had it on in order to avoid waking up later than 10. If he slept in any later than that, he would feel terribly groggy and not want to do anything.

Besides, Wesker started his persistent hourly calling at 11 and wouldn't stop until he got home. That way, he would know for sure that Chris was at the house just like he wanted him to be. Chris felt like a caged rat, with his master checking in on him to make sure he wouldn't run away.

Chris sighed and got out of bed. There wasn't much he could do today without actually leaving the house but at least Wesker wasn't around. He did love the man. He honestly did. But all this possessive behavior was killing him.

He wished he could talk to someone, anyone, but not his friends. In fact, he couldn't trust this secret with anyone who knew him. But to just go to a complete stranger and talk about all your problems…

Was the easiest thing to do in 2013, Chris realized. Of course. The internet had so many chat sites that would allow him to talk about his problems. He usually avoided those, seeing as he thought most people on there just wanted to say stupid things because they were attention grabbing whores. But hey, it was worth a shot.

Chris went over to the Mac that Wesker owned and googled relationship problems chat sites. He arched an eyebrow at one called . Just a general help advice chatroom. But what caught Chris's eye was the fact that there was no need to register. All that was required of him was to make up a name for the chat. He decided to go with something that related to him but didn't give away his occupation, RedGuy101.

With his new username, he told the people how he had this boyfriend. The people were thankfully cool with the fact that he was gay, so they asked him to continue. Well, there was this one troll character named ieatyourlunch666 that just wouldn't stop saying hi and never responding to anyone else, even if they greeted back but Chris figured overall he got a bunch of rational sounding people to talk to. Chris told them about how his lover hit him in a drunken rage-but only once- he stressed. He couldn't tell his family or friends, so he was asking how to avoid getting hit in the future. He frowned at the responses.

**Dump the douche,** typed Fluffy.

**Abuse is abuse. Leave him, **added trueblu48.

**Really, it's not worth staying with him,** typed Super_Neeerd.

He should have known these were the responses that he would get. They were exactly what he would expect to hear from Claire's lips, which was why he couldn't talk to her. He didn't want to leave Wesker since he was the most wonderful thing he had ever had in life. True, that one time was a setback and the possessive behavior was getting old but Chris just couldn't throw something so precious away. There were still so many good memories he had with Wesker and to leave him for a few bumps in the road seemed stupid.

Chris sank into his computer and sighed. The weirdo ieatyourlunch was typing out hi every 30 seconds, possibly trying to annoy people out of the chatroom. Other users were now getting on to the troll but Chris knew better than to pay him or her the attention they were obviously seeking. There was nothing left to do. He would thank the chat members and log off.

Then someone else spoke up that typed something that made Chris paused.

L.S.K. typed out, **You don't want to leave him, do you?**

Maybe this wasn't a complete waste of time after all. At least this user seemed interested in listening to his reasons why he wouldn't just dump Wesker. Chris typed out, **He's usually so cool. And I never had a better relationship before. I figured if it was a one time thing, I could forgive him.**

L.S.K. typed out, **Is there anything else that's bothering you? Other than the guy hitting you once?**

Chris came up with a quick reply.

**He's kind of clingy. I thought about couple therapy. Nothing I say can get to him.**

Thankfully, the other users were too focused on the troll to keep telling Chris what an idiot he was being to want to stay with Wesker. This L.S.K. seemed to be exactly what Chris was looking for.

**I had someone like that once. But I figured that leaving without him knowing would keep me from going insane. Have you tried just sneaking out?**

Chris typed out to L.S.K. why he couldn't do that. Wesker had a landline. L.S.K. typed his response.

**You know. There's probably a way you can get all incoming calls on your own cell, right?**

This was exactly the advice Chris had been looking for.

xxx

Two p.m. It was time to make the call to make sure Chris was right where he left him. Redfield was getting upset with having to stay in the house all day, so Wesker figured he could make it up to him by taking him out later.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Chris out on his own, it was that he hated the idea of Chris socializing with others without him. There may be someone who thought he could oogle or flirt with Chris and that just wouldn't be acceptable. As long as Wesker was with him and made it clear that Chris was taken, such things wouldn't happen.

The phone rang twice before Chris picked up.

"Hello Wesker," he greeted.

Wesker arched an eyebrow.

"How did you know it was me?"

There was a short pause before Chris responded.

"Lucky guess."

He sounded nervous. Wesker thought why that would be and came up with a reasonable answer. Chris was upset with him calling every hour and that was how he knew it was him. Chris didn't want to mention how he knew it was Wesker since he has been avoiding arguments like the plague recently.

That made sense in Wesker's head. Chris did get a bit unnerved when he thought another argument was coming, something Wesker was quite grateful for.

"I see. What are you up to?"

"Looking at gifts online," Chris stated. He couldn't help it. He started grinning like a toddler who knew he was doing something wrong but was not yet caught.

Meanwhile, Wesker had no idea that Chris was out and about, at the parking lot of a Target store in his car safe from outside noise that would give him away. Chris rubbed his steering wheel almost affectionately, a silent thank-you for getting him out of the house.

"See anything Barry might like?" inquired the captain.

"Nothing just yet. Of course, knowing him he would be happy with a $700 semi-auto shotgun. I figured that's a bit out of my budget though."

"He doesn't need any more hunting equipment," Wesker laughed, "Maybe we can just give him a gift card."

"You mean like for something like Target?" Chris asked, looking at the Target sign.

Wesker arched his eyebrow. Something seemed amiss about this conversation but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I think he prefers to shop at Walmart but Target might be okay too."

Chris cursed himself. He hoped he didn't give anything away. But surely he couldn't have just from saying something like that? Still, he knew he had to be very careful of what came out of his mouth. Wesker was as sharp as a tact when it came to people lying to him.

"I guess I thought Target because it's the place I'm used to shopping at," Chris lied.

"A gift card may be a good idea but we should probably at least attempt to look for a more personal gift, don't you think?"

Wesker believed him. Chris grinned from ear to ear. If he was a dog, he would be wagging his tail so fast it would be a whip. He was pumped and ready to do some rule breaking.

"Okay. I'll keep looking for gifts then. Online."

"Alright. Love you," Wesker said.

"Love you too."

Wesker hung up and stared at his phone for a while. He was glad to hear Chris sounding more chipper but there was something odd about that conversation.

xxxx

Chris wandered around the Target for the next half hour, careful to make sure he was someplace less noisy when the next call came. Just being out and about felt like energy was coursing through his veins.

He would always be depressed on his days off. Being locked away indoors was torture for his free spirit. The day when he was allowed back to work wasn't much better, since Barry or Jill would ask what he did on his day off. The questions made him realize that he was kept away like a prisoner, when he wanted to go out and actually do something on his days off.

"Chris?" a female voice called out.

Chris turned around a little too quickly. Claire noted that he seemed on edge.

"What's gotten into you? You look pale."

"Nothing's wrong, sis. It's great to see you."

Claire pursed her lips at the lie. Chris tried to keep a straight face. He could tell Claire was trying to diagnose him somehow.

"Are you looking for a present too?"

It took a moment for Chris to remember. Right. Dad's birthday was on its way too. Claire didn't look happy to mention him, even indirectly. If she was a weaker woman, Chris could easily imagine her in tears right now.

Chris scowled at the memories of the monster. Under all his father's abuse, Chris could never figure out if he hated him or loved his only living parent. He actually wouldn't even bother with the man's birthday if Claire didn't insist on doing so herself. It would be a cold day in hell before Chris let her go off to that man alone.

"Yeah. For my friend right now. I guess I can just give Dad a gift card."

"I heard he doesn't go out much anymore. Uses meals on wheels and such."

"I see," Chris tried to keep his voice from sounding satisfied.

Claire's expression hardened a bit.

"How's your boyfriend?"

Even after all this time, she still didn't trust Wesker. The black eye Chris once sported didn't help matters. Claire never believed the drunken fight story and something told Chris that even Jill was starting to get suspicious.

Barry didn't suspect a thing, that Chris knew for a fact. When it came to Barry, if there was something he didn't like, he would let you know. He was a direct man like that.

Chris shifted his feet, pocketing his hands and trying his hardest to look cool.

"He's fine. We're planning on going out after he gets off work."

Claire crossed her arms.

"And you haven't gotten into anymore drunken fights lately?"

"Nope."

"Tell me again. What happened that night?"

It felt like he was being cross examined. That was probably what his sister had in mind. He kept his breath steady.

"This guy had too much to drink and I was pretty tipsy myself. He was talking shit about S.T.A.R.S. and I guess I got my feelings hurt. What can I say? So I confronted him and he socked me."

That was exactly what he had told Claire last time, word per word. He was glad he remembered the story so well.

But Claire wasn't about to leave it off at that.

"Tell me. What did the guy look like again?"

"You're going to try to defend my honor if you find him?" Chris joked.

Claire laughed, but it was forced.

"Just so I can make sure I avoid him."

Chris arched an eyebrow.

"You're going to bars? Not alone, right?"

"Nope. And don't try to avoid my questions."

Chris sighed. He leaned on the wall and glanced at his phone. He still had time before Wesker called.

"He had black hair and a scruffy beard. His face was pretty red. Let's see…he was about a foot shorter than me."

When Claire's eyes flashed, Chris knew he had made a mistake. He couldn't remember the description of the fake man nearly as well as he could remember the story.

"You said he was taller than Wesker before," she accused.

Shit, Chris felt himself working up a sweat. But he refused to give in.

"Well, can you blame me for not remembering everything? I was smashed too. It's not like I notice the guy's condom size or anything."

Claire glowered up at him, her cat-like eyes examining him from head to toe. Chris allowed this gaze, before deciding enough was enough.

"I promise you. That's what happened."

"You're such an awful liar."

Chris winced at how sad she sounded now. Claire held onto his arm and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Please leave him."

The look was so pitiful that Chris couldn't lie anymore.

"I can't. I love him."

Claire held a hand up to her mouth like she was about to vomit. Shaking, she brought it down in a sudden rage.

"So, it's true. He did hit you."

"I did not say that," Chris said with his best pokerface.

"I'll report the bastard."

"It will be your word against mine. I already told you that I didn't admit anything."

His sister's eyes started to moisten and Chris mentally slapped himself for making her cry. Claire was a very strong women, however, she couldn't handle the thought of something happening to Chris.

She knew now, despite what Chris told her. But he could at least stop her from revealing anything. Chris knew that he would have been found out by her eventually, but he prayed to God that she wouldn't tell anyone else.

Because he didn't want anything to happen. It was a one time thing when Wesker got drunk. Chris already forgave him. Why couldn't Claire let this go?

Claire recovered slightly, her face no longer raw with emotion.

"Chris, if you cared about me at all, you'll dump him."

She was now making him choose. And the way she held his gaze made him realize he wasn't going to get to leave until she got the answer she wanted.

It all came crashing down on him. Claire was worried, and once more, she actually had a right to be worried this time. Part of her warnings came true and Chris had broken his promise to let her know.

Maybe he should leave….

But that was when Chris realized that he still had nowhere to go. He reminded his sister of this and she frowned.

"Then get yourself a place and leave him the moment you can. Will you promise to at least look for a different home?"

This was a lot easier for Chris to promise, so he nodded. She was visibly relived.

"Thank you. I'll go and find something for Dad. And don't go back to him."

She gave him one last glance before leaving. Chris knew what she meant. He had to go back for shelter. What she meant was, don't fall for him any harder than he already has.

xxxx

Chris made it home without further incidence. A while later, Wesker made his way home. He brought a surprise with him, a large bag from Wendy's. Just like a dog, the smell brought Chris closer.

Wesker came forward and planted a firm kiss on Chris's lips. Despite himself, Chris kissed back just as passionately. He screwed himself over by admitting to Claire what happened between them. Well, he technically didn't admit anything to her but he would be stupid to believe she didn't know what was going on now.

"It's great to see you. Did you miss me?" Wesker smiled.

Even after all this time he spent with him, that smile was still just as memorizing as when Chris first met him. Chris couldn't help but warm up to it as he produced a grin of his own.

"Of course. Thanks for bringing food."

He nuzzled Wesker's forehead affectionately. Wesker's breath had the familiar mint smell Chris had experienced all these months. How could he leave him? He didn't want to think about what he told Claire earlier.

The bag had his favorite burger from the chain and a deal of fries, meaning that Chris would have to burn off the calories with the treadmill. He knew Wesker had a different idea of how he could work the meal off. Chris felt strangely unenthusiastic about the idea, something he never felt about sex with Wesker before.

Nowadays, Wesker took his shades off whenever he was home and only Chris could see. Chris was now more than certain that wearing them gave Wesker a feeling of power, so he was a little pleased to note that Wesker only took them off.

At least, he used to be pleased knowing that. Chris stopped munching on his burger as a thought struck him. Was he falling out of love with Wesker? He didn't want to have sex, almost dreaded when the man came home and most importantly, actually entertained the thought of leaving him. Even if it was to appease his concerned sister, he still thought about leaving him. That was pretty much when a relationship was over, right? When you think about leaving?

Wesker frowned when he saw that Chris was deep in thought and no longer touching his meal.

"Something bothering you, Chris?"

Chris turned to him. It wouldn't be fair to let go of Wesker without giving him one last chance.

"Albert, why can't I go outside without you?"

Wesker frowned hard. The question was unpleasant enough but the way Chris asked it boiled in his veins. Chris was staring him straight in the eye, not shyly looking away submissively. His tone was hard, not wavering and unsure. And his beautiful eyes were set in defiance, not a look Wesker ever wanted to see in them.

"I told you. I'm trying to protect you."

"From what, exactly?"

"Did you forget about that arsonist?"

"No," Chris shot back, throwing the hamburger back in the bag. He suddenly wasn't very hungry, "But I'm a S.T.A.R.S. member and a great fighter. The way you're coddling me is bullshit."

Wesker glared, "What are you getting at, Chris?"

"I'm telling you that I think you're keeping me on a leash because you're afraid I'll go running off to someone else. What I don't understand is, why. You're the only man for me."

Wesker hated, hated how right Chris was in his accusations but he hated the accusations even more. He didn't want Chris to ever question him again. Chris saw the hard look in his eyes but refused to glance away.

"I mean it. Why don't you trust me?"

"Chris-" Wesker voiced the name like a warning. That only pissed the younger man off. With so much rage building up for so long, Chris stood up. The taste of freedom he had made him remember how much he loved it. He was not about to relinquish anymore control over to Wesker.

"Albert, stop being possessive or I'll-"

Now Wesker was on his feet too.

"Or you'll what?"

"Or I'll leave you."

Chris didn't even see the punch but he felt it. Not just the impact he had on his jaw but the tearing sensation he felt when his heart split into two. Wesker didn't say anything as Chris rubbed his sore jaw, staring at him in hurt.

Last time Wesker at least had the excuse of being drunk. But now…now…

Everything he loved about Wesker, the caring captain, the brilliant eyes, the deep chuckle and the brain sharp as a tack, all fell apart with that one punch. Because it was only then did Chris see him for the man he really was. Abusive, just like his asshole of a father. How could Chris not see this?

"We're through."

"What?" Wesker sounded angry. He actually had the nerve to be angry! Chris almost let out a laugh.

"We're done. I'm not dealing with this bullshit anymore."

"Where will you go?" Wesker called as Chris headed straight for the door.

"Don't give a damn. Anywhere except here."

Eventually, after an hour of driving, Chris decided to see Barry. The bulky man was surprised to see his friend come out of nowhere and request to spend the night.

"Fight with the captain?" he asked. He knew by now what was going on with them.

"We broke up. I'll pay if you'll give me a place to stay while I find a new apartment."

Barry shook his head.

"No need for that. Want to talk about it?"

Chris thought about it. If he let Barry now about Wesker's abuse, the man's career was as good as gone. And that was why Chris couldn't let anyone know.

Because damn himself, he couldn't let that happen. He cared about Wesker too much. He remembered how worried the man was when Jill was shot. Surely that part wasn't a facade, so Chris knew he was a good captain, even if he was a crappy lover.

No, he couldn't let anyone know about the relationship. He just had to come up with an excuse.

"Not really. We just yelled at each other and broke it off. He offered to let me stay 'til I find a place but I couldn't."

Barry took in the lie very easily.

"I see. Sorry, buddy. Relationships come and go. It's not like either of you is the bad guy. It just didn't work out."

A growl came from Chris's stomach, reminding him that he never finished his sandwich. Barry let out a chuckle.

"My family ordered a pizza a few hours ago and there's still some in the fridge. Help yourself."

Shit, Chris forgot that Barry had a wife and two daughters. How would they handle him living with them?

Barry read his mind.

"Sadly, this isn't the first time one of my friends had to spend the night for unexplained reasons. My wife's dealt with plenty of interesting stories ever since I joined S.T.A.R.S."

"I still need to make sure it's okay with her," Chris replied.

Barry just shrugged.

"Hell, she loves company so much I think you'll have a harder time convincing her to let you go."

Next chapter will be mansion. I'm still debating on the ending. Should Wesker win and keep Chris? Or should we have the traditional good ending to the game? Choices, choices.


End file.
